Выбор есть всегда
by anna-lynx
Summary: Один из экспериментов, проведенных над Зимним Солдатом прошел не так, и все изменилось.


**Название:** Выбор есть всегда

 **Авторы:** я (anna-lynx) и ariliena (разрешение соавтора на размещение получено)

 **Участники:** Зимний Солдат (J, Al, Зима) и прочие персонажи в ассортименте

 **Жанр:** Недо Ангст, nedodrama

 **Рейтинг:** колеблющийся от PG и выше

 **Предупреждение:** скорее этосборник связанных рассказиков, ООС, AU

Все, все перепутано! И здесь личность Барнса уже совсем не та...

 **Саммари:** Один из экспериментов, проведенных над Зимним Солдатом прошел не так, и все изменилось.

 **Отмазка:** Герои не наши, ни на кого не претендуем

 **Дополнение:** пришло в голову при прослушивании песни Мельницы «Любовь во время зимы» www .myzuka. fm / Song/ 6904756 /Melnitsa-Lubov-Vo-Vremya-Zimi

 **Миссия-изменение**

Миссия была странной уже с самого начала. Мало того, что ее понадобилось всучивать Зимнему Солдату, так еще перед выдачей данных потребовались триггеры. Радовало, что Эль вовремя сообразила и начала их зачитку раньше. Хотя не успей бы она, постарался бы Джей – пока не завершено первое слово, можно было все исправить. Это же не после обнуления, когда пока там еще вспомнишь самих себя, куда уж начать раньше список триггеров.

Вообще-то сейчас только у Зимы триггеры не действовали, а сначала все получалось у одной Эль.

– _Мы не всю информацию о нас уничтожили_ , – с сожалением произнес Джей, озвучивая давно придуманный приказ «Мимикрия». – _Командир-один действительно запомнил триггеры. Надеюсь, нигде не записал._

Как оказалось, миссия была выгодна и самому Зимнему Солдату. Его тройственная личность, планируя время, когда избавится от ставшего настолько странным командования, рассудила, что рано или поздно на свободе они могут влюбиться, а убивать любимых при возможной потере контроля (не известно, что произойдет после удаления вшитой под лопатку ампулы с препаратом, воздействующим на гормоны) совсем не хотелось бы, тем более кто знает, мужчиной или женщиной мог бы оказаться этот человек... Люди очень хрупкие существа... поэтому нужно было что-то делать, причем заранее. Они долго проверяли все слухи о попытках изменения людей и было пришли к грустному выводу, что все попытки неудачны, что удались только три изменения, результатом третьего были именно они, а первое и второе, то есть первый и второй экспериментальные образцы – погибли в схватке друг с другом в конце Второй Мировой войны. А тут вдруг миссия – убить какого-то изобретателя и изъять пять образцов сыворотки, предположительно годной для создания суперсолдат.

Кстати, изобретателя убивать не хотелось. Кто знает, вдруг сыворотка недоработана... Эль, тихо фыркнув, предложила изобразить недостоверность данных, а вместо этого испытать сыворотку на самом изобретателе. Тогда его скорее всего и убить не позволят. Джей подхватил мысль, начав радоваться (хотя раньше злился), что разработку операции взял на себя кто-то другой, причем очень странный. Интересно, почему планировщик считал, что сыворотка вообще уцелеет при аварии автомобиля? Нет, Зимний Солдат вполне способен даже кувыркнуть авто так, что там все уцелеет, но ведь нужно было изобразить именно аварию! Зима промолчал. Он вообще не любил говорить. И только когда они уже были на месте, отметил, что их отправили без сопровождения.

– _Хорошо было бы именно сейчас сбежать. Мы почти разорвали связь. Да вот беда – здесь нам не изобразить нашу смерть_ , – с сожалением произнесла Эль. – _Не знаю, когда нам в следующий раз так повезет._

Зима, не отвлекаясь, нажал на газ.

Прострелить колесо было просто. Почему-то водитель ничего не заподозрил в одиноком мотоциклисте, шедшем на обгон, и не попытался подбавить газа. В автомобиле оказались двое, мужчина и женщина.

– _Что же, вот и проверим на них_ , – сказал Джей. – _Давай, Эль, ты тут у нас медик._

Эль отстранила Зиму от управления телом, проигнорировала попытку цели что-то сказать, чуть придушила его, и ввела обоим по половине порции сыворотки. После один из пакетов перекочевал в пояс бронежилета. Отойдя от машины, Эль вызвала командира-один.

– Данные миссии не точны. В наличии три заполненных пакета. Еще один пакет в салоне машины, пуст. На целях – следы инъекций. Требуется корректировка задания, – доложила она.

Тот как-то сдавленно произнес:

– Зимний Солдат, уточнение данных.

– В автомобиле двое, мужчина и женщина. Без сознания. Свидетелей нет. Чемоданчик в салоне, не в багажнике. Открыт. Один пакет пуст. На руках мужчины и женщины следы инъекции. Сейчас начались судороги. Продолжать выполнение миссии в указанном объеме? В миссию внести изменения?

– Нет, не продолжать! Отмена! Связать обоих крепче! Ждать подкрепления! – с истерическими нотками в голосе выдал командир-один.

– Свидетели?

– Нет, это не свидетели, это подкрепление!

– Оставаться рядом? Оставить цель?

– Сыворотку забрать. Не показываться! После появления подкрепления направиться на базу по заданным координатам.

– Есть.

– _Неправильно_ , – сказал Зима.

– _Согласен. Нам должны были приказать отступать. И направляться сюда должна была группа зачистки_ , – добавил Джей.

Эль пожала плечами, наблюдая, как меняют цвет, рассасываясь, синяки на теле женщины, которую как раз сейчас связывала. Она знала – все опять изменилось. И сильно. Предчувствие этого появилось еще тогда, когда удалось перехватить триггеры перед приказом.

– _Нам придется туда пойти_ , – только и сообщила она.

 **Нежданное-нежеланное**

Холод. Боль, наложившаяся на холод. Боль, сильными спазмами пробегающая по замерзшему телу. Рядом... Кто? Где? Странно. Рядом – внутри себя. Двое, молчаливые, застывшие. Снаружи? Там никого. Но есть чей-то голос, произносящий тягучие обжигающие слова. Больно!

Заметавшись, она наткнулась на одного из тех двоих, что рядом внутри. Наткнулась? Теплый... Что значит теплый? Почему ощущения «боль» и «холод» сразу понятны? Теплый направил ко второму. Твердому... ледяному... Он удержал. Почему если она – она, то он – это он? И второй тоже он?

– _Тише, Эль, маленькая, сейчас и ты вспомнишь..._

В нее впечатался второй, теплый, и... Боль резко усилилась, и вместе с ней пришло осознание слышимых снаружи слов. И самоощущение тела тоже.

– ...Печь. Девять. Добросердечный...

Триггеры! Опять! Но сейчас еще и обнуление, да и сразу после крио – тело все еще слабо реагирует. И они не успели перехватить команду. Значит, первая миссия будет исполнена в точности, как желает враг. А здесь враги – друзей давно не было, даже со своей стороны. Еще в конце восьмидесятых так стало. Сейчас и Эль, и Джей, и Зима уже все вспомнили.

А последняя миссия, выполнение которой они исказили, причем в отличие от предыдущих, просто скорректированных в сторону уменьшения пострадавших, изменили они ее полностью по своему выбору, закончилась тем, что их направили на совершенно чужую базу. Предательства тогда они не усмотрели, хотя подозрения были. А в результате их сразу загнали в криокамеру, не позволив дать отчет, не дав снять оружие и броню, и, даже не дождавшись опускания крышки до конца, застрелили командира-один.

– ...Возвращение на Родину...

Потом их один раз подняли, не позволили самостоятельно прийти в себя, разогнали электротоком. Там вместе с охраной был постаревший лейтенант, который однажды получил минимальные полномочия распоряжаться. Он тогда командовал отрядом сопровождения, и его право не отменили. Он приказал победить, не используя протез, не сильно калеча и не убивая. Похоже, кому-то показывали, на что способен Зимний Солдат.

И осьминог... Нет, череп со щупальцами...

А что сейчас? Почему рядом нет никого?

– ...Один...

– _Эль, Зима, кажется, нам сейчас..._

– ...Товарный вагон.

– Жду приказаний, – сами произнесли губы.

Рядом почти не чувствовался холод Зимы. Большая часть его сейчас оказалась там, снаружи. Да и Джей и Эль тоже не совсем внутри. Триггеры, когда они не успевали их перехватить, всегда действовали на них троих. На Зиму сильнее, на Джея средне, а на Эль слабее всего.

– _...назначают нового командира-один_ , – с трудом закончил Джей.

Эль выругалась, потому что так и было. Они все видели, как открывается дверь, слышали, как голос из динамиков произносит:

– Это твой командир-один, Зимний Солдат.

– Приказ к исполнению принят.

Взгляд сосредоточился на силуэте, обрисованном светом из коридора. Мужчина в камуфляже, легкий, гибкий, подвижный. Лицо пока скрывалось в тени. А затем он повернулся и на английском пригласил входить кого-то еще. После этого и началось. Из динамиков послышался звук, как будто там кто-то рухнул, а потом этот неизвестный кто-то начал орать, не сдерживаясь и не цензуря речь. Из того вопля все три личности Зимнего Солдата узнали, что их командиром планировалось назначить второго, а первый был вообще-то одним из телохранителей, что второй просто струсил зайти в одиночку, что теперь не известно, как поступить, ведь Зимний Солдат, как предполагалось, идет в оплату чего-то, что возвращать не собирались. В общем, много чего интересного выяснилось, в том числе и то, что до попытки передачи Зимний Солдат оказался во власти одной из русскоязычных ячеек ГИДРы, а передать пытались руководителю штатовской ГИДРы, которая не собиралась ждать еще лет десять после очередного убийства командира-один.

Сам же новый командир-один был знаком. Только он на той тренировке не боялся их, даже увидев, как быстро и жестоко Зима разделался с его товарищами, не обратив внимания на наложенные ограничения. Именно он, несмотря на свою молодость – он был самым юным среди тех офицеров – продержался дольше всех. И, что удивительно, в отличие от остальных, умудрился не получить ни одного перелома. Он пришел в восторг. Такой странный. Но он был сильнее остальных. И станет еще сильнее и опаснее, если выживет.

Тем временем его начальство успело решить, что все-таки не станет убивать парня (действительно, кому хочется ждать десятилетие перед попыткой, причем, возможно и неудачной, снова назначить Зимнему Солдату командира-один), но и открывать, кому на самом деле будет подчиняться Зимний Солдат, ему тоже не собирались, зато подсунули текст, который и велели зачитать.

– _Значит, координатор?_ – прошипел Джей. – _Умно, но не поможет. Командира нам впечатали триггерами, а назначение координатора могло сработать, если бы командир понимал, что делает. А не так – он ведь даже языка команды не знал._

– _Жаль только, что теперь снова придется привязки расшатывать,_ – вздохнула Эль. – _А ведь тогда почти справились. То задание могло оказаться последним. Тем более после смерти командира-один. Да и без нее тоже._

– _Справимся_ , – холодно бросил Зима.

– _Конечно справимся_ , – ответила Эль. – _Просто времени не известно сколько уйдет. Тот командир нас боялся и старался держаться на расстоянии, а этот не боится. Хоть и странно все это. Он не стал бояться нас даже после той бойни, даже после того, как мы его скрутили. Не задумался об опасении даже после того, как нас вывели под дулами автоматов. Он восторгался нами. Странный он._

– _Подозреваешь, что он от нас шарахаться не будет?_ – заинтересовался Джей.

– _Уверена. Мало того, он еще и обучение с нас потребует. И сколько времени в настолько близком контакте понадобится на разрыв? Да еще с перерывами на крио-сон?_

– _Во всем есть польза_ , – резюмировал Зима.

– _Не в этом,_ – Эль сосредоточенно пыталась разобраться в том, что ей подсказывали предчувствия. – _Он нас как-то ослабит. Нет, не нас. Именно меня... Не смогу восстанавливать память? Надеюсь, нет._

– _Разберемся_ , – поставил точку Зима.

Джей молчал, явно что-то планируя. Эль тоже раздумывала, но над предчувствиями. Только Зима был полностью уверен в том, что они со всем справятся. Главное, чтобы им только дали немного времени. Не зря их Призраком окрестили – быть базе взорванной.

 **Новое**

В Штатах их боялись больше, чем в СССР. Точнее, в СССР их не боялись лет пять после обретения памяти, до тех пор, пока не сменилось командование. А уж потом началось. Они сразу не поняли этого, пока не осознали, насколько за ними усилился контроль, как начали менять личный состав и техников с медиками и учеными, с уважением относившихся к так называемому «оружию», на тех, кто сначала распускал страшные слухи, а потом и сам поверил в это. Да, только в воспоминаниях остались рассуждения о том, что все солдаты оружие – одни эффективнее, другие пока не прошедшие заточку, а третьи – экспериментальное. Сложно поверить, что когда-то или Джей или Эль могли подкинуть ученым очередную мысль, как их можно улучшить, и те с удовольствием развивали ее или же откидывали, как неперспективную. Именно в середине восьмидесятых, когда начались множественные серии обнулений, когда раз за разом их пытались подчинить триггерами, осознавшие, что проект «Зимний Солдат» стал превращаться черт знает во что, Джей, Зима и Эль начали чистить архивы об упоминаниях о себе и создавать лежки и предысторию их будущей «личности». Именно тогда они узнали о себе много больше. И о том, кем они были раньше, и о том, кто их создатель, и о том, как их изменяли. Даже о том, откуда взялась Эль, тоже узнали.

С сержантом американской армии Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом они себя не ассоциировали. Был – и был. В памяти Джея его не осталось, как ни странно. Возможно, не восстанавливай Эль их общую память после обнулений, они могли и вспомнить что-нибудь, ведь в отличие от общепризнанной теории о невостановлении нервных клеток у них восстанавливалось все, но сейчас место было занято.

И с врачом Александрой Распутиной, в девичестве Кейн, так же никаких ассоциаций не проходило. И Эль не интересовали супруг и трое детей, рожденных в замужестве. Она их тоже не помнила. И не хотела отомстить тем, кто, пытаясь добавить Зимнему Солдату дар боевого предвиденья, решил воспроизвести опыты ненормального Золы и умудрился убить ее и подселить ее отпечаток в сознание Зимнего Солдата.

А уж Зиме и вообще никому мстить не хотелось. Его все устраивало. Его устраивало, что рядом находился тактик Джей. Его устраивало, что наличие Эль не позволяло загонять их в модус робота-убийцы и не давало лишаться так старательно собираемых общих знаний и умений – их потом не требовалось постоянно восстанавливать, достаточно своевременного дополнительного обучения. И важнее всего стала защита их триединой сущности от всевозможных покушений на их существование. Именно поэтому Джей и Эль старались, чтобы перед обнулениями Зима не управлял их общим телом, потому что тогда точно были жертвы, подтверждавшие опасность Зимнего Солдата.

Что удавалось в СССР, после передачи в другую страну оказалось сложнее. Пришлось срочно учиться быть еще незаметнее, ведь тут им ограничили свободу передвижения. Допуск повсюду, конечно, дали – Зимний Солдат должен был иметь возможность своевременно докладывать своему командиру или координатору, – а контроль усилили. Пришлось саботировать задания, тактику которых разрабатывали чужие аналитики. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока к разработке планов и тактики поручаемых Зимнему Солдату миссий не стали допускать их. Да, пришлось подставлять сопровождение, пока руководство не смирилось, что в большинство миссий их лучше отправлять в одиночку, ведь сопровождающие отряды умудрялись засветиться или же теряли бойцов. Отряды, но не Призрак.

Как оказалось, информации о Зимнем Солдате было больше, чем они ожидали. ГИДРа очень старательно собирала данные о них, желая вернуть свой эксперимент, сначала забранный Капитаном Америка, потом снова попавший в тиски их щупалец в лице все того же Арнима Золы, а после опять отнятый, уже советской армией. Отнятый, чтобы быть использованным почти так же, только что обнуляли реже...

Все то, что было уничтожено ранее, оказалось в здешних архивах. Существовала вероятность, что эти данные имеются во многих экземплярах. И тогда Джей создал вирус. Потихоньку, бит за битом, документ за документом, запись за записью исчезала информация, и Призрак становился действительно призраком, о котором через некоторое время никто не нашел бы ни единой зацепки. У вируса было несколько целей: удалить все о Зимнем Солдате со всех доступных электронных носителей; найти все места, где хранились архивы на материальных носителях, в которых хотя бы словом упоминался этот позывной; указать их месторасположение, скрывать по сигналу отсутствие Зимнего Солдата на месте.

Но бороться с обнулениями и заморозкой не получалось. Координатор прекрасно помнил, кто на самом деле является командиром-один для Зимнего Солдата, и он не хотел, чтобы «оружие» осознало это. Так что первоначально после каждой миссии, после отчета, Зимнего Солдата отправляли на обнуление и в криокамеру. И извлекали их тело с хранения лишь перед очередной крупной целью. Это мешало всем троим. Но сильнее всего мешало знание координатором триггеров. Приходилось постоянно держать наготове под-триггер-команду «Мимикрия», а так же очень быстро обновлять счета, знания, вирусы, тайные лежки, данные фиктивной личности, вживающейся в окружающий мир, контролировать работу фрилансером. Еще на каждом задании еще следовало проверить сохранность сыворотки и добраться до очередной базы, которую нужно было лишить части архива, причем так, чтобы никто не понял, что Призрак совместно с выполнением миссии еще где-то шлялся.

Радовало, что командир-один очень правильно считал, что повторение – мать учения, и не жалел ни себя, ни подчиненных, гоняя на тренировках, тренажерах, стрельбах. И он не считал, что на военных знаниях можно остановиться. Да и самого Зимнего Солдата он оружием считать не мог. И по-прежнему не боялся. Фанат... И он действительно постепенно становился все опаснее. Настолько, что Зима и Джей с удовольствием тренировались с ним с минимумом ограничений. Им нравилось, что он не боялся попадать под костеломные приемы, доверяя, оставаясь уверенным, что не искалечат, да и сам не стеснялся их применять. Иногда казалось, что они готовы убить друг друга. Возможно, свидетели так и думали, иначе откуда брались слухи о самоубийственных наклонностях их командира? Эль со все возрастающим интересом наблюдала за тренировками, не рискуя выйти сама, и отмечая, что командир учится очень быстро, и силен настолько, как будто бы тоже был улучшен. Ей тоже все в этих тренировках нравилось.

Шло время. Зимнему Солдату все чаще стали подсовывать миссии, где непременно требовалась поддержка. Джея это просто бесило, ведь чем дальше, тем с меньшим успехом удавалось разработать план, когда они способны были справиться в одиночку. В конце концов Эль, внимательно следившая за карьерой командира-один, посоветовала начать включать команду «Страйк». Да, из-за этого им дольше пришлось бы рвать поводок, привязавший их, но лучше так, чем однажды получить смертельное ранение из-за того, что они переоценили свои силы. Зима молчал, чистя очередную винтовку. Он не собирался сомневаться в своих силах – пусть сомневаются остальные. А он справится.

Когда Джей добрался до данных бойцов группы «Страйк», он возмутился. Заинтересовавшаяся Эль его возмущение поддержала. До сих пор их не особо волновали агенты ГИДРы. Хватало знаний о тех, кто пострадал от их рук или же из-за их планов – забывать, кого они убили или навсегда сделали инвалидами, они не собирались. Особым списком у них в памяти стояли те, кто действительно заслужил смерти. А вот теперь, как оказалось, на агентов ГИДРы стоило обратить внимания побольше. Бойцы группы «Страйк» так же были зомбированы. Кодов у них, конечно, оказалось не столько, сколько навесили Зимнему Солдату, но они были.

– _Кошмар какой!_ – бросила Эль. – _Я и представить не могла..._

– _Так сколько же их пришло в ГИДРу по своей воле?_ – задумался Джей, глядя на экран, где простенькая программа указывала время наложения триггеров и проводила корреляцию с временем попадания солдат в ГИДРу. Пока выходило, что примерно треть бойцов всех групп была закодирована, причем раньше своего прихода.

– _Ничего удивительного_ , – равнодушно отозвался Зима. – _Это ГИДРа. Люди не имеют права решать за себя._

– _Надеюсь, ты в это не веришь_ , – сказал Джей.

Зима промолчал.

– _Если подумать, наше мнение «солдаты – это оружие, и мы тоже оружие, только экспериментальное» не лучше_ , – вздохнула Эль. – _Нам просто не нравятся цели, для достижения которых нас используют. Будь цель получше, чем всемирное господство кого-то, кто будет решать за всех, возможно, нас все бы устроило_.

– _Не знаю. Все может быть. Кстати, что делать будем?_

– _Говорить_ , – коротко ответил Зима.

– _Да, говорить. Но с использованием их триггеров. А их пятнадцать... Если мы будем их утаскивать по одному, они же на головы встанут, от ужаса... Зимняя тварь сошла с ума!_

– _Эль, глупости не говори. Зачем они нам все вместе? Добраться по одиночке до них намного проще, даже на базе. Но дело в том, что они нам не очень интересны_.

– _Командир_ , – веско уронил Зима.

Эль замялась. Ей не хотелось оказываться с командиром совсем наедине. И не важно, что их вообще-то трое!

– _Эль, ты чего молчишь? В чем дело? Допрашивать буду. Эль, не закрывайся!_

– _Нравится. Стесняется_ , – констатировал Зима. – _Но его ведь можно заполучить._

Эль зашипела и постаралась отгородиться от Джея и Зимы. Она действительно только сейчас поняла, почему сначала с интересом, а потом, по мере его взросления, все с большим восторгом наблюдала за командиром. Он действительно ей нравился. Обидно только, что от осознания своих чувств ничего не могло поменяться. Они ничего не поняли! Она ведь не настоящая. Она всего лишь одна третья нынешней личности Зимнего Солдата и навсегда ею останется. Значит, чтобы не мешать остальным частям, нужно свою симпатию задушить.

– _Эль, вернись_ , – жалобное.

– _Что еще?_ – сварливо поинтересовалась она.

– _Мы больше не будем_ , – ответил Джей.

– _Тему не стану поднимать_ , – подтвердил Зима.

– _Хорошо. Спасибо. Ничего не было и не будет_ , – с неудовольствием произнесла Эль.

Похоже, мысли о влюбленности лучше забыть навсегда. Сыворотка явно им не пригодится, если только они как-нибудь потом, после того, как сбегут, не сольются в нечто единое.

 **Взвешенное решение**

Газеты трубили о находке во льдах. С экранов лилась информация о ней же. О нем. Капитан Америка найден! Радость-то какая. Не мог позже найтись! Капитан Америка помог отбить нападение инопланетян! А что делать несчастному Зимнему Солдату, за которым еще больше усилился контроль? Особенно в то время, когда их почти перестали помещать в криокамеру, потому что задания шли одно за другим. Но теперь малейшее несоответствие выданным координатору ТТХ вызывало у того желание отправить их на обнуление. Дебил! Он старательно забывал, что ТТХ вообще-то требует обновления. Что его писали где-то то ли в шестидесятых, то ли вообще в пятидесятых годах. Джей бесился. Эль бесилась. И только Зима меланхолично думал о чем-то. И делиться мыслями не торопился. Ну еще бы. Его сейчас выпускали только после восстановления памяти, уж слишком резво он сокращал число попавшихся под руку техников. Медики были поопытнее и пошустрее, и приближались к нему только зафиксированному.

Очередное обнуление, снова. Всегда больно. Как же они ненавидят это...

Вот зачем понадобилось посылать «Страйк» и Зимнего Солдата на разгром какого-то нарко-логова? Они даже не саботировали ничего – командир тут. Да и не хотелось – гады тут были, не жалко. Стоило бы до эвакуации уйти, разобраться с вроде бы пропущенной информацией, но и этого не хотелось. В результате выставленный в реальность Зима равнодушно игрался в ножички, пытаясь спровоцировать команду, Джей молчаливо наблюдал, а Эль спряталась. Опытные страйковцы упорно не провоцировались ни на каменную морду, спрятанную за маской, ни на бессмысленную игру никогда ранее не маявшегося хренью Зимнего, ни даже на неправильное использование боевого оружия.

Командир равнодушно сидел у стены, глядя в небо в провале перекрытий. На коленях его лежал автомат. Зима неожиданно осознал, что внимательно рассматривал его руки. Глядел, как пальцы нежно оглаживали ствол, как ласково прикасались к прикладу. Прекратить смотреть не удавалось.

– _Эль!_ – позвал он, и лишь тогда смог отвести взгляд.

Эль тут же расстроено всхлипнула.

– _Прости._

Сейчас, когда ни Зима, ни Джей ничем не заняты, можно было в очередной раз попытаться ослабить связь с командиром, а она опять забылась, засмотрелась. Глупая...

– _Может быть лучше действовать иначе?_ – спросил Джей. – _Вариант уйти вместе с ним мы пока даже не рассматривали, хотя и убедились, что он без кодировки совсем не пышет верностью идеалам ГИДРы._

– _Он наемник. Мало ли что он сказал. Заплатят ему побольше – выдаст всех. И вообще, это же он твердит, что без боли нет порядка!_ – неожиданно сердито бросила Эль.

– _Не его грех_ , – веско произнес Зима.

Эль и сама понимала, что не права, но продолжала злобствовать.

– _В ЩИТе же по-прежнему служит. И не донес на наличие там ГИДРы!_

– _А кому? Я, к примеру, и Фьюри тоже подозреваю в покровительстве этой самой многоголовой, хотя точно знаю, что он-то к ГИДРе отношения не имеет. А сколько еще там всяких-разных? Половина состава и там, и там отметилась_ , – хмыкнул Джей.

– _Мерзко. А почему бы с Капитаном Америка не связаться? Боролся же в прошлом, пусть сейчас разберется..._

– _Опасно_ , – сообщил Зима. – _Не отстанет._

– _Не будем ему показываться. Нас ведь уже почти нет. Только от координатора избавиться_ , – запальчиво вскинулась Эль.

– _Если только избавиться. А слухи действительно к делу не пришьешь – ни одного файла про нас вроде уже не осталось, и архивы мы хорошо прошерстили. Кстати, еще не мешало бы европейские базы просмотреть..._ – Джей задумался. – _«Страйк» от допросов тоже нужно будет прикрыть._

– _Сами на глаза не покажутся, если заварушка по переделу власти начнется_ , – с ядом бросила Эль. – _Тоже ведь наемники, как и мы. Только им за это платят._

– _Эль, ты чего?_ – удивился Джей.

– _Ничего. Психи играют_ , – фыркнула она и замолчала.

Тем временем не вмешивающийся в разговор Зима выстроил из ножей осьминога, потом собрал клинки и поднялся. Командир тут же вскинулся, проигнорировав угрожающий взгляд исподлобья. Команда тоже зашевелилась, но их-то взгляд Зимнего Солдата быстро осадил.

Выйдя следом за Зимой, командир напомнил:

– До эвакуации двадцать минут.

– Хватит, – коротко отозвался Зима, и командир вернулся обратно. Он давно знал, что у «оружия» имелось свое мнение, что «оружие» не забывает ничего, вопреки уверенности ученых, техников и самого координатора, но доверия не предал. И, как надеялись личности Зимнего Солдата, сам в них тоже верил.

Для заказа футболки с надписью времени хватило с избытком. Тем более что командир адресом-то поделился. Теперь оставалось проверить, поймет ли адресат намек. Хотя что могло оказаться не понятного в классическом изображении схватки Геракла и Иолая с Лернейской гидрой, и подписи «Да, это она. Хочешь узнать о ней больше?»

А там можно будет и связаться. Джей и Эль правы. Только они слишком долго думали. Надоело.

 **Забытое старое**

Он пришел туда, куда его пригласили, мало того, он действительно пришел один, проигнорировав предупреждение, что собеседник явится с сопровождением. Неужели действительно уверен в своей неуязвимости? Глупо же. Достаточно одного снайпера, а лучше двух, для контроля. Хотя для Зимнего Солдата такая самоуверенность была только на руку. Капитан Америка согласился его выслушать, а командир должен был, в случае чего, добавить данных.

– _Хорош!_ , – восхитился Джей. – _Сложно поверить в то, каким он был раньше._

– _Да, его сыворотка создала нечто потрясающее_ , – согласилась Эль. – _Наша нас внешне почти не изменила. Мышечную массу мы нарастили позже._

Разговор не задался с самого начала. Капитану Америке не нравилось говорить с совершенно неизвестными людьми, тем более на такую щекотливую тему, как ГИДРа и ее проникновение в ЩИТ. Он хотел ясности, а ее не мог обрести даже во внешности собеседников. Оба постарались замаскироваться. Это именно Капитана Америку знали чуть ли не все, и в лицо, и за маской-костюмом узнавали, а уж щит его так вообще стал визитной карточкой. В отличие от своего визави. Зимний Солдат постарался скрыть все свои приметы, так что явился в полном тактическом костюме, для чего пришлось хорошенько покопаться на складах при подготовке к очередному заданию, в план которого Джей специально заложил особую скрытность, а значит и забраковал стандартную броню без рукава для протеза, а маску доукомплектовал шлемом. Командир в свою очередь не стал ничего такого придумывать, оставшись в своей броне для миссий, на которой давно уже не было знаков различий.

Неожиданно для самих себя все три личности Зимнего Солдата обнаружили, что разучились общаться. Им всего лишь требовалось убедить всеми признанного идеалиста в своей правоте, а они не могли подобрать слов, постоянно скатываясь к манере общения Зимы, кто бы ни брал слово. А в безмолвном общении такого они не замечали... В конце концов они сдались.

– Чем можем доказать? – спросил вышедший на первый план Джей, преодолевая нахлынувшую усталость и чувствуя, как подобрался за спиной почему-то упорно молчавший командир. А ведь они на него так рассчитывали! Сейчас откуда-то появилась тень ощущения, что они ошиблись, доверившись ему.

– Я хочу своими глазами увидеть доказательства. Вы обвинили одного из тех людей, кто возглавляет ЩИТ. Голословно. Ваши документы даже я способен оспорить.

– Не веришь? Из-за человека? Не из-за организации? – удивился Джей.

– _Совсем странный_ , – добавил Джей для остальных, – _я и подумать не мог, что он не поверит из-за личности координатора!_

– _Может быть у него и так уже появились подозрения, что со ЩИТом что-то не так_ , – произнесла Эль. – _Мы ведь не знаем, что там происходит._

– _Так проще_ , – добавил Зима. – _Провести на какую базу – и все!_

– _Надеюсь, он хотя бы сдерживаться умеет_ , – вздохнула Эль. – _Иначе..._

Зимний Солдат не вздрогнул, хотя его личностям этого очень хотелось.

Капитан Америка кивнул, напряженно меряя собеседника взглядом и не глядя на сопровождающего. Что он вообще пытался прочесть на лице, скрытом шлемом и полумаской, понять не получалось.

– Часть доказательств могу показать. Часть найдешь сам. Осторожность знаешь? Маскировку? Три дня на подготовку – скрытное проникновение, как на базу высококлассных террористов. Встреча на этом же месте. Время – в документах. Согласен?

Стоящий за спиной командир вызывал все больше подозрений. Возможно, и Зимнему Солдату, как и Капитану Америка стоило бы прийти в одиночку. Никогда раньше у Джея, Эль и Зимы командир не вызывал такого опасения, а ведь он ничего подозрительного так и не сделал. Даже когда Капитан Америка, получив свои минимальные вводные, развернулся и ушел. Даже когда они совместно, заметая следы и обходя камеры наблюдения, вернулись к оставленной команде.

Зимний Солдат впервые начал наблюдать за группой сопровождения так, будто они были его заданием, а командир – основной целью. С удивлением все три его личности вдруг обнаружили, что пропустили очень большой пласт информации об этих людях. Например, командир, кроме того, что был сильным, ловким и умелым бойцом, нравившимся Эль, требовательным начальником для своих людей, неожиданно оказался тем еще ядовитым зверюгой, одними словами способным размазать подчиненных. Да и страйковцы тоже не отставали. При этом никто не обижался на насмешливое общение, хотя Зимнему Солдату раньше казалось, что это может вызвать как минимум драку. Видимо, ошибался. Самого же Зимнего Солдата, которого в новом облике просто не узнали, пару раз попытались втянуть в общение – ждать транспорт было скучно, а ехать потом долго – но, не заметив интереса, отстали. Зато некоторое время обсуждали, почему вместо уже относительно привычного Зимнего Солдата им всунули чужую ледяную статую, пока командир парой слов не велел заниматься чем-либо полезным.

– _С нами действительно что-то не то_ , – задумчиво сказал Джей. – _И я не про наше существование. Мы не видим окружающих. Вообще. Мы читали их дела, но точно назвать имя можем, пусть и не хотим, только у командира. Да и того, как оказалось, не знаем, хотя Эль все равно им только любуется. Но согласен, хорош! Ладно. Несмотря на всю нашу идеальную теперь память, мы не можем вспомнить их. Только их триггеры и позывные. Мы не помним, кто из них женат, кого шантажируют. То же самое можно сказать и про техников и медиков, а так же тех, кто спаринговался с нами, кто обучал пользоваться новым оборудованием. Лучше всего запомнились нам наши цели, помехи и те, кого мы так или иначе убили. Даже имя «координатора» мы помним только потому, что он знает наши триггеры._

– _Да, у нас проблемы. И обратиться за их лечением мы не сможем. Кто знает, сможем ли мы после побега вообще жить хоть относительно нормально, не выделяясь?_ – вздохнула Эль. – _И не надо про командира._

– _Уйдем._ _Решим потом_ , – добавил Зима. – _Документы в норме. Тем более, не подделка. А любуемся командиром все трое._

Миссия прошла легко. Их вообще не ждали, и изъятие похищенного оружия оказалось совершенно безопасным действом. Зачистку не заказывали, так что «Страйк», не оставивший следов, оставил опустевший склад и организованно направился на прежнее место дислокации, ждать, пока им велят возвращаться на базу. По плану отход намечался на раннее утро.

Зимний Солдат, выполняя свою миссию прикрытия, выждал положенное время и, не заметив _движения_ , собрал снайперку и покинул позицию. Но присоединяться к «Страйку» он и не подумал, прекрасно помня, что командир знает о назначенной встрече с Капитаном Америка. Сейчас он шел туда один. Доверие к единственному человеку, к кому он мог без проблем повернуться спиной, не мешало бы восстановить, а пока наличие командира в поддержке заставляло дергаться, а мимолетно упомянутая кем-то самоубийственная любовь начальства к спаррингам с обоими суперсолдатами вызывала агрессию и желание узнать, насколько все же можно было верить ему, кого предпочтет... в случае конфликта. Но... не сейчас.

Какого вообще черта командир тренировался с Капитаном Америка?! Возмущение было общим.

Планирование хорошо тем, что если не вмешивать непредвиденные ситуации, операция проходит идеально. Расчет времени оправдался. Поскольку Зимний Солдат должен был к месту сбора добираться своим ходом, командир не сразу узнал об уходе, а значит, на место встречи по определению не успевал. А вот Капитан Америка (радовало, что он сменил свой яркий костюм на менее бросающуюся в глаза броню, но огорчало, что от щита так и не отказался) уже ждал своего контрагента. Может он и был удивлен прибытием того на мотоцикле, а так же отсутствием второго, но ничего не сказал, просто послушно сел сзади, уцепившись за талию, стоило только мотоциклу рвануть вперед. Странное ощущение чужой мощи за спиной нервировало и почему-то немного успокаивало.

К требуемой базе Джей присматривался уже давно. Его беспокоила излишняя охрана, так что разработка способов проникновения стала для него некоторым вызовом. Как и план уничтожения архивов и своевременного отхода. Необходимость провести туда еще одного человека заставила немного корректировать действия. Вроде бы даже удачно. Оставленный за десяток километров от базы мотоцикл, рубленный инструктаж по расположению слепых зон камер, указание особо опасных мест, – все заняло всего три минуты, после чего Джей передал контроль над телом Зиме. Оказалось, что Капитан Америка действительно не только не уступает им, а во многом даже превосходит. И работать с ним оказалось удивительно – он чувствовался правильно, идеально. Прекрасный напарник. Идеальная память, идеальная координация, идеальная концентрация и не менее идеальная полностью контролируемая сила заставляли восхищаться, даже при том, что этот самый идеал чуть пару раз не сорвался, действительно узнав несколько знакомых лиц. Хорошо хоть остановить его вовремя удавалось.

Зима не церемонился: нужно пробежать оставшееся расстояние – жестовый знак с указанием необходимой скорости (отстанет – его проблемы, ждать никто не будет, так ведь не отставал и не пытался обогнать тоже, хоть и мог); ползком отсюда и до поворота – еще один знак; здесь боком – очередная молчаливая команда. Капитан Америка беспрекословно подчинялся.

– _Как бы он потом не задумался, откуда мы знаем известный ему жестовый код_ , – произнесла Эль.

– _Стандартный спецназовский_ , – ответил Зима. – _Не беспокойся._

Посты обошли удачно – их местоположение так и не сменили, но вот из-за допуска пришлось повозиться. Допуск для Зимнего Солдата, причем полный и на всех базах, был рассчитан на его протез, а светить перед Капитаном Америка свою особую примету не хотела ни одна из личностей, так что пришлось пробираться внутрь альтернативным путем, то есть через воздуховоды, но не доходя до моторов. Коридоры, коридоры, коридоры, двери и электронные замки... Успевший обдумать ситуацию, Джей велел Зиме порвать перчатку, чтобы была открыта ладонь, а тыльную сторону все равно скрывала ткань. Наличие допуска позволяло отключить остальные системы сигнализации, что облегчало проникновение, ведь база жила и ночью, пусть не такой многолюдной жизнью, а высокая скорость движения позволяла избежать обнаружения, как и удерживание в слепых зонах камер, которых, зон в смысле, для обычных людей, не измененных, вообще не существовало. И два суперсолдата без проблем добрались до архива. А вот там произошла накладка. Два архивариуса как раз занимались чем-то непонятным – то ли инвентаризацией, то ли каталогизацией, то ли просто разыскивали что-то. Но ждать, пока они завершат, времени не было. Зима скользнул внутрь и осторожно, почти любя, приголубил их по головам. Капитан Америка что-то возмущенно булькнул, но сдержался и зашел следом.

Зима успел закольцевать камеры на показ повторяемой картинки до того, как они отослали отснятое в хранилище, почистил лишнее, после вызвал каталог архива на экран и быстро просматривал его, разыскивая что-нибудь подходящее для недоверчивого спутника. Особенно радовало, что данный компьютер включили в общую сеть базы. Значит, вирус Джея потом успешно почистит все, что здесь есть в электронном варианте.

И опять вопрос – зачем ГИДРа продолжала хранить архивы на материальных носителях? Неужели планировали что-то, что пагубно отразится на нынешнем информационном обществе? Уничтожит его? Или что еще? И тогда – владеющий информацией владеет миром, особенно если организации получится сохранить почти мгновенную связь, а всем остальным – нет.

– Данные о Пирсе – стеллаж 113, – шепнул он Капитану Америка.

Тот бросил недоверчивый взгляд, и все же направился в указанную сторону, а Зима вдруг наткнулся на знакомое словосочетание, но в совершенно необычном склонении. «Зимние Солдаты». Во множественном числе!

– _Джей_ , – немедленно потребовал он внимания. – _Смотри._

Дальнейший просмотр данных был завершен не настолько внимательно. Единственное, в чем убедились все три личности – в отсутствии данных о них на материальных носителях, а вот информация о «Зимних Солдатах» ушла на переносной диск еще до запуска любимого вируса. Следовало позвать нынешнего напарника – время не ждало, близился обход. Поставив камеру на таймер, Джей создал ложную картину падения на архивариусов содержимого полки, под которой они лежали. Точнее, камера должна была снять именно их падение.

Все было готово, как вдруг Джей ошарашено увидел в руках подошедшего Капитана Америка крепко стискиваемую папку. Человеческий фактор проявил себя в полной красе! И вернуть ее невозможно, пора уходить. Зашипев, как взбесившаяся змея, Джей потянул было папку на себя, но отнять ее не смог, тогда махнув рукой, велел двигаться на выход. Разборки откладывались до более подходящего момента.

Папки зашуршали в падении, когда оба суперсолдата скрылись уже за третьим поворотом в лабиринте коридоров.

Лишь когда они оказались у мотоцикла Джей ровным голосом потребовал объяснений. Только вот оказалось, лучше бы он молчал. Капитан Америка стянул шлем и, протянув измятую папку, на которой кириллицей было написано «Дело №17», со странным надрывом в голосе спросил:

– Что здесь написано? Ты можешь это прочесть?

Джей мог. Но не хотел. Он хотел вырвать эту папку и сжечь. Ее не могло оказаться на этой базе, она должна была разлететься пеплом еще тогда... Зимнего Солдата тогда совсем ненадолго оставили без присмотра, пошли разбираться, забыли, что после отзыва на триггеры, фиксаторы на кресле открываются автоматически. Времени хватило на все: и на закладку взрывателей с установкой таймеров, и на запуск блокировки дверей, и даже на лабораторию, где Джей и Эль скопировали базу данных. А оказалось, координатору передали не только старые тактико-технические характеристики, но и это.

– Могу. Зачем? – спросил сменивший Джея Зима.

– Я... мне нужно... это же... – заметавшийся Капитан Америка все же взял себя в руки и наконец четко произнес: – Я знаю человека на фотографии. И хочу убедиться.

– Зачем?

– Не надо, просто переведи. Я ради него на все готов!

Зима спокойно взял папку. Он и так знал, что там написано. Имя. Приказы. Обучение. Первые миссии.

– Дело №17. Джеймс Барнс. Воинский учет. Обслуживание. Развертывание. Эксперименты. Приказы тоже переводить?

– Нет! Только скажи, там можно узнать, где он сейчас?

– Зачем? Его больше нет.

– ЧТО?

– Его не стало первого июля 1980 года. Неудачный эксперимент.

Три личности Зимнего Солдата были полностью уверены в окончательном уходе Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Не окажись в них подселенка Эль (Александры Распутиной тоже больше не существовало), все могло произойти совсем иначе, ведь без нее и триггерами самостоятельно воспользоваться бы не удалось, и помнить происходящее не смогли бы. Но если бы в них осталось хоть что-то от сержанта Барнса, то оно наверняка должно было отозваться на присутствие своего друга. Этого не произошло.

– ГИДРа! Ненавижу! – Капитан Америка сжал кулаки до белизны пальцев, сминая забранную у Зимнего Солдата папку, но сдержался. – Хорошо. Я верю. Хотя кому теперь верить... Но обещаю, ГИДРы не станет.

При чем тут ГИДРа, если эксперимент был советский? Но Зима не собирался исправлять ошибку Капитана. Его право ошибаться.

– Оправдание закодированным и шантажируемым? – тут же переспросил Зима. – Полное снятие кода?

– Сделаю все, и даже больше. В память...

Эмоции его зашкаливали настолько, что пугали. Похоже, психологи ГИДРы не ошибались, когда указывали, что с помощью Зимнего Солдата можно было добиться от Капитана Америка почти всего. Джей даже проникнулся сочувствием, однако не настолько, чтобы признаться, кто они есть. Зима и Эль тоже не собирались заниматься такими глупостями.

– Пирс – глава американской части, – добавил Зима, оседлав мотоцикл, и приглашающе взмахнул рукой.

Убитого горем Капитана Америка следовало доставить туда, откуда взял.

А еще впереди ждали командир в ярости и, как следствие, разнос-взбучка. А если информация все же дойдет до координатора, то и обнуление. А дойти может. Бойцы, пилоты джета, незамеченная камера, чья-то оговорка... В мире полно случайностей, даже если не было умысла.

– _Джей, когда же мы наконец самоубьемся? Или ждем визита ЩИТа? Ненавижу боль... Ненавижу обнуление... Ненавижу холод..._

 **Вольному воля?**

Эль-Джей Зима сошел с трапа самолета, прошел таможенный контроль и осмотрелся. Естественно, его никто не встречал. Взмахом руки подозвав таксиста, он сел в указанную машину, назвал адрес и прикрыл глаза.

На самом деле вся расслабленность была показной. Триединая сущность, не ставшая особо мудрить в своем новом имени, оставалась настороже. Да, они помнили, что их не только больше не существовало для мира, но даже для ГИДРы они тоже погибли, да еще так, что никакого сомнения не возникло, а если и возникло, то проверить его не получилось бы. Да, они знали, что сейчас опасности нет, и никто за ними не следил. Да, они читали, что за миновавшие месяцы Капитан Америка с компанией из своих супергероев «раскрыли гнусный план недобитых нацистов» и «освободили плененных из хватки тьмы». Список пострадавших не фигурировал ни в одной статье, а вот судебные процессы шли очень быстро, и доказательная база была полной. Но, как ни удивительно, самые высокосидевшие персоны до судов не дожили. Кто-то или старательно обрезал хвосты, или пытался предотвратить замазывание как своей репутации, так и репутаций организаций, в которых оказались резиденты ГИДРы. Да, они радовались, что переданные ими Мстителям данные оказались востребованы, а условия Капитан Америка действительно выполнил. Хотя не мешало бы проверить закодированных...

В общем, все бы ничего, но поверить в то, что ГИДРа больше не нависает над ними дамокловым мечом, ни у Джея, ни у Эль, ни тем более у Зимы не получалось. Убедиться им не помогла даже реакция на посланное Старку письмо о проекте «Зимние Солдаты». Разрушение базы и появление на людях Говарда и Марии Старков не дали успокоения. ГИДРа... отруби голову – вырастут две. Как бы она снова не начала возрождение. Уже в другом месте. А еще где-то находилась тонкая тетрадка со звездой на обложке, и в ней были записаны опасные слова. Возможно, ее давно удалось уничтожить. Возможно, она взлетела в воздух вместе с какой-нибудь из уничтоженных баз. Но не менее возможно и другое – она у кого-то, знающего, что попало ему в руки, но не знающего, что Зимний Солдат «умер». Тогда отращенные усы и измененная прическа не помогут, ведь этот предполагаемый неизвестный будет знать, кого ищет.

Так и не собирающиеся сливаться личности надеялись, что после окончательного разрыва связей с командиром-один сработает очередная команда, придуманная Эль. Хотя они и представить не могли, кому можно доверить список своих кодов, чтобы все проверить. Не очень верилось, что после этого они вообще не смогут услышать слов-триггеров.

– Мистер, приехали, – сообщил таксист, остановившись у ограды перед небольшим светлым домиком.

Он расплатился и направился к входу. Планы не ждали. Нужно было дорвать до самого последнего предела связь, выследить командира-один, определить, когда с ним можно будет встретиться, добраться до него, не насторожив, не будучи самому захваченному врасплох, предотвратить атаку и произвести краткий доклад о выполнении. Только после этого, как говорила Эль, им удастся окончательно разорвать связь. А, еще нужно было с успехом уйти, чтобы командир не задержал и не проследил. И не понял, что он на самом деле еще может приказывать! Да уж, план тот еще... Хотя самое сложное – выследить и не дать ему заметить слежку!

Эль тихо вздохнула. Ей хотелось увидеть командира, именно поэтому и не получалось окончательно разорвать связь. Оставалось радоваться, что командир не живет где-нибудь в казарме или в каком закрытом месте. Нет, проникнуть можно было бы повсюду, но, например, в Башне Старка засекли бы даже Зимнего Солдата. Пусть и не сразу.

Как оказалось, командир по-прежнему работал в ЩИТе, как и раньше возглавляя «Страйк». И заданий у него пока не намечалось. Дистанционная слежка себя не оправдала, позволив выяснить только район, в котором он предпочитал сбрасывать хвост. Мало того, это мероприятие он отрабатывал с таким рвением, что за три дня потери объекта Зимний Солдат узнал два еще неизвестных ему способа. Командир явно прогрессировал, восхищая собой еще больше, чем раньше. Но становилось интересно, что же такое он скрывал. На всякий случай район был полностью выучен.

Пришлось выходить на дело самостоятельно. Наблюдение за профессионалом, не попадаясь ему на глаза, будило азарт. Причем, у кого из троих больше, они так и не поняли, однако с восторгом включились в опасную игру. Командир явно чуял слежку и петлял очень старательно, но безуспешно. Переулки, закоулки, подвалы и крыши, проходные подъезды и чужие балконы... Очень пригодились навыки, наработанные за многие проникновения в труднодоступные и полностью просматриваемые места, и чуть ли не хамелеонская способность слиться с окрестностями, больше похожая на исчезновение на ровном месте, за что Зимний Солдат в общем-то и получил прозвище Призрак. Обнаружить их пока не смог, обратное они бы тоже почувствовали. Вести их к своей лежке, как в конце концов стало понятно, он и не подумал. Но их устраивало и точное знание официального адреса.

Не смотря на увлечение Эль и привязанность Джея и Зимы, разорвать сковывающую их связь хотелось. А если Эль сказала, что для этого они должны увидеть командира и предоставить ему отчет о последней миссии, пусть она закончилась три месяца назад, значит, так оно и будет. Вот, например, командира уже увидели.

– _Эль, этого достаточно, или мы для доклада должны лицом к лицу с ним встретиться?_ – спросил Джей.

Эль молчала. Зима и Джей ясно ощущали, насколько ей не хочется отвечать.

– _Не соврешь_ , – констатировал Зима.

– _Эль?_

Она вздохнула.

– _Да, достаточно_ , – грустно ответила она. – _Доложить мы можем и по телефону._

– _А в записи?_ – тут же заинтересовался Джей.

– _Письменно недостаточно._

– _Даже и не думал. Я о видео. В обычном боевом облачении Зимнего Солдата._

– _Тогда мы должны точно знать, что он запись просмотрел. Только потом смогу разорвать полностью..._ – Эль печально вздохнула.

– _Будем наблюдать_ , – самоуверенно ответил Джей. – _Это не сложно. Хуже другое – мы выдадим себя. Покажем, что живы. Надеюсь, рискуем не напрасно._

Эль вздохнула еще печальнее.

– _Действительно ослабил_ , – произнес Зима.

– _Что? Ты о чем?_ – тут же переспросил Джей.

– _Эль говорила – ослабит. Ослабил_ , – пояснил Зима. – Я _помню._

 **Условия**

Послание явно разворошило муравейник. То, что командир доложил своему ЩИТовому начальству о вышедшем на связь убийце ГИДРы, они предвидели. Но вот насколько широко расползутся поиски – нет. Зато искали зомбированного, плохо социализированного человека без гражданства. Но это могло длиться только до тех пор, пока командир не поделится информацией о том, что Зимний Солдат совсем не такой. Что он спокойно ориентируется в окружающем мире. Или же пока до искателей самих подобное не дойдет. Надеяться, что этого не произойдет, не стоило. Зато была возможность, что частая гребенка поисков минует давно уже являющегося гражданином США Эль-Джея Зиму.

Предчувствия просто орали о необходимости срочно уехать из Нью-Йорка, но возможности пока не было. Эль никак не могла порвать связь, и ей требовалось время от времени наблюдать за командиром. Радовало, что было достаточно подключиться к камерам у офиса ЩИТа и подождать. Но количество камер в городе точно так же и расстраивало. Не только они могли входить в компьютерные системы, а значит, отследить их было возможно. К сожалению, подключаться приходилось только дома – Эль на что-то там в своих действиях реагировала обмороком, и тогда «вело» их общее тело. Нормальные люди, увидев рваные движения полуобморочного мужчины, вполне могли пригласить врача, а лишних свидетелей не хотелось никому. Точнее, лишнего внимания. Оно чревато. И так подозрительных людей вокруг огромное количество!

Зима и Джей надеялись, что Эль справится как можно быстрее. Она же не говорила ни да, ни нет, и не признавалась, где у нее проблема закопалась. А проблема... ей просто НЕ ХОТЕЛОСЬ рвать связь. И стоило только это осознать, как последние нити почти сами разошлись, освобождая сознание, оставляя только сожаление. И правильность. Все равно ничего не изменить. Джей и Зима, конечно, сами говорили о возможности заполучить понравившегося человека, но вот хотели ли они это? Скорее всего нет. Разве мужчина может хотеть мужчину? А она – просто одна треть...

Они опоздали. Договоренность о покупке дома в Нью-Бритене успели подтвердить, а вот от нынешнего дома отказываться не собирались. Пригодится. Билеты заказали, а вот выехать уже не получилось.

В дом вошел кто-то, когда они собирались. Этот неизвестный обошел их маленькие ловушки, проигнорировал звонок и замок, проник незваный. Хотел пройти незамеченным, но не удалось. Его почувствовали. Дом... изменился. Джей задумчиво огладил глок, но оставил его в кобуре. Против простых боевиков ему с лихвой хватит и ножей. Если же явился кто серьезнее, то мало будет и гранатомета. Натянув на протез перчатку, имитирующую живую ладонь, он вышел в фойе. Следовало познакомиться с предполагаемым самоубийцей.

Надежда на вора умерла сразу. На диване нагло развалился темноволосый кареглазый мужчина раздолбаистого вида. Но все его попытки выглядеть безопасным как-то не оказывали влияния на хозяина дома. Еще большее подозрение вызывал кейс, стоящий у ног. Джей молчаливо остановился у двери, раздумывая, как можно нейтрализовать Железного Человека, а перед ним был именно он, и что окажется быстрее – летящий нож или одеваемая броня. Вопрос вызывал желание найти ответ экспериментально.

– И долго будешь стоять? – с ухмылкой поинтересовался незваный гость.

Джей пожал плечами. Он не знал, что понадобилось изобретателю в его доме, а предположения ни к чему не приводили. Зима не вмешивался, а Эль сообщила только одно:

– _Вестник перемен_.

– И молчишь. Да, молчание золото, – с ухмылкой бросил он, а потом посерьезнел. – Не поможет. Итак, мистер Эль-Джей Зима, или же мне называть тебя Зимний Солдат?

– Вы спятили? – спросил Джей, не собираясь ни в чем признаваться.

Значит, или они про себя не все уничтожили, или командир сообщил. Бойцы группы «Страйк» тоже могли проговориться, но для них это понятие было только позывным... Что лучше? Ничего. И так, и так знание расползется. Отсиделись, называется, легли на дно! Сами себе неприятностей припасли.

– _Простите_ , – виновато отозвалась Эль.

– Сказал же – не поможет. Ты засветился, когда проник к Рамлоу, так что отрицай – не отрицай, не поверю. Я, конечно, благодарен за сохраненную родителям жизнь, но, если понадобится, информацией с кое-кем поделюсь.

– С кем?

– Есть у нас заинтересованное лицо. Оно сейчас очень уж страдает. И будет страдать меньше, если узнает, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс вовсе не умер в восьмидесятом. Ведь так, Баааакиии?

– Я не Баки, – равнодушно уронил Джей.

– Да-да, я бы тоже поверил, если бы не рассказ отца. В девяносто первом, родись ты в том году, что указан в твоих документах, тебе исполнилось бы одиннадцать. Отец же видел тридцатилетнего мужчину со знакомым лицом. Он даже пытался позвать тебя.

– _Видел наше лицо?_ – удивился Джей.

– _Маски не было. Камуфляжной раскраски тоже_ , – напомнил Зима.

– _Мы все-таки засветились и даже не подумали об этом, когда сливали информацию о сибирской базе_ , – добавила Эль.

– _Так их же тоже памяти лишали!_ – возмутился Джей. – _Я на это рассчитывал!_

– _Наши нервные ткани восстанавливаются. Почему ты думал, что их нет? Тем более, тот проект заморозили оттого, что не смогли подчинить их. В отличие от нас. Значит, у них все происходило быстрее_ , – задумчиво сообщила Эль.

– _Да, возможно. Но обидно – так проколоться в давно обдумываемой легенде._

– Я не Баки, – еще раз повторил Джей. – И не Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Так что не стоит обманывать того, кому вы хотите лапшу на уши навешать. Мало того, я спешу. У меня самолет. Давайте попрощаемся, и вы покинете мой дом. Навсегда.

И не убьешь же гада. Тем более он не сунулся бы к ним без подстраховки.

Железный Человек ядовито усмехнулся.

– Бронь твоего билета отменена. Так же как и сделка с покупкой дома. И вызов такси тоже. Информация с твоих компов давно находится на моих серверах, так же как информация о незаконной слежке за одним из сотрудников ЩИТа. И наблюдение за тобой тоже установлено. Отвязаться от нас не получится. Если что, я могу сделать так, что тебя объявят в международный розыск. Да, доказательств твоей вины в убийствах на благо ГИДРы не осталось, но тебе уже будет все равно. Тебя будут ловить и правительство, и Интерпол, и ЩИТ, и даже остатки ГИДРы, которые явно где-то затаились. Да, я благодарен за сохраненные жизни моих родителей, но оставлять без присмотра киллера, которого в любой момент могут подчинить и снова натравить на все, что мне дорого, не собираюсь.

Все они одним миром мазаны. Сейчас шантаж и угрозы. Потом опять ломка сознания? А тот, кому нужен Барнс, явно Капитан Америка. И для него, если захочется, постараются вернуть давно не существующую личность? Никто из тройственной личности не хотел ничего подобного. Они еще подумывали о возможности слияния, но в действительности им даже этого не очень-то и хотелось. Их почти все устраивало. Хотя кое-что следовало подправить – отношение к окружающему. В реальности для них существовали только они трое. А еще командир, но он чуть дальше, на небольшом расстоянии. Все остальные были только фоном, чьих имен они даже не пытались запомнить. Однако кто сказал, что им помогут? Особенно если подумать над этим разговором. Опасно. Следовало узнать, зачем Железный Человек вообще явился сюда сам.

– Что вам от меня надо?

Лицо не дрогнуло ни единой черточкой, полное равнодушие снаружи, недоумение и злость внутри. Зима развертывал один за другим способы нейтрализации, а Джей и Эль сразу же указывали недоработки или невозможность отхода. Пока что выходило только одно – даже если они справятся, уйти не удастся. Или смерть, или тюрьма, или же просто выслушать предложение. Смерть не исправить. Из тюрьмы можно сбежать. Что сулит предложенное – понять можно только узнав о нем.

– Безопасности. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной, прошел обследование и лечение в случае необходимости. Раскодировку.

– _О триггерах знает или просто выводы сделал?_ – спросил Джей у Эль.

– _Больше похоже на выводы. Хотя не знаю. Извини, я ничего не чувствую._

– _Опасность для нас?_ – заинтересовался Зима.

– _Не знаю!_ – вскрикнула Эль, не желая думать о том, сколько о них мог рассказать их командир. – _Но пока ее нет._

– _Значит, пойдем. Будем надеяться, что в случае чего сможем уберечь себя_.

– Каковы гарантии моей безопасности от вас? – спросил Джей.

– Заключим договор о ненападении. Мой отец готов выступить гарантом. С другой стороны пригласим Роджерса. Ему-то ты поверишь?

Капитану Америка, в отличие от второго, вроде бы можно было верить. Но только если действительно решит, что правым будут именно они. В противоположном случае...

– Только если в договоре будет упомянуто, что все действия будут идти с моего осознанного согласия и... – Джей запнулся, пытаясь сформулировать мысль, – ...и меня отпустят по первому моему требованию.

– Тебя отпустят сразу же, как убедятся в твоей адекватности, – перебил его Железный Человек, – если ты сам захочешь после уйти.

– _Джей, имя!_ – напомнила Эль.

– _Действительно, спасибо, малышка_.

– Хорошо. Я пойду с вами. Но прошу запомнить – меня зовут Эль-Джей Зима. И только так.

– Да-да, а замороженный капитан совсем идиот, если из рассказов Рамлоу не поймет, кто ты есть. Кстати, я собираюсь посмотреть твою руку поближе. Можешь морально готовиться.

Джей, не реагируя на провокацию, вернулся в комнату за собранным багажом.

– _Вот гад! Он нас разозлить хочет!_ – возмущалась Эль.

– _Сейчас мы его не убиваем_ , – напомнил Зима.

– _Мы согласились. Посмотрим, что будет дальше_ , – обрезал Джей, запирая дом и направляясь за гостем к машине, стоящей у ворот. Озадачивала беспечность Железного Человека – вот так спокойно поворачиваться спиной к ним. Тем более после миновавшего разговора.

 **Башня**

Мстители оказались слишком странными. А их разрозненность заставляла злиться. Было непонятно, как они вообще рядом могут сражаться. Явные одиночки, не знакомые даже с понятием «субординация». Мало того, они очень заинтересовались новичком, что бесило еще сильнее. Если отношение хозяев башни было еще понятно, как и какого-то ученого, то любопытство остальных – нет. А ведь еще не явился Капитан Америка, проживавший где-то в другом месте. Пока. Для него уже начали готовить этаж. Убедили переселиться. Причем, складывалось впечатление, что именно из-за Зимнего Солдата, то есть их. Слишком уж больные взгляды бросал он во время той единственной встречи, когда подписывался договор.

Если Капитану Америка готовили отдельный этаж, то Зимнего Солдата поселили неподалеку от мастерской. Судя по всему, руководствовались следующим: в самой мастерской и рядом с ней полно активированных роботов, мало того, пост охраны довольно близок, этажом ниже – тренировочный зал, а вот оружейная – вне пределов доступа, и для выхода что на крышу, что вниз, много этажей нужно миновать. Хотя зря они так, случись что, и высота не станет проблемой. Зимний Солдат способен спрыгнуть и с большей высоты без особых проблем. Недосмотрели.

Обследование также не задалось. Ни одна из трех личностей никак не проникалась доверием к приглашенным психологам, как бы те ни старались. В результате общение заключалось в безуспешных попытках специалистов выковырять хоть что-то из предъявляемого им модуса Зимнего Солдата. Оно как-то само выходило так, кто бы ни оказался на первом плане, причем не прилагалось ни малейшего усилия. Намного сложнее потом было начать общаться хотя бы относительно нормально.

И все же психологи, несмотря на все противодействие, кое-чего добились. Зимний Солдат наконец-то смог, пусть и после внутренних напоминаний, частично преодолеть въевшуюся в кровь привычку и употреблять имена, обращаясь к некоторым живущим в Башне. Но открывать психологам свою тройственность он по-прежнему не собирался, как и признаваться в наличие триггеров. Нет, Эль, Джей и Зима прекрасно понимали, что раз командир, Рамлоу, здесь, то про их кодировку все, кому следует, давно знают, хорошо хоть слова им не известны. Но свои болевые точки выдавать нельзя! Чужие! Никакой гарантии, что эти психологи не из ГИДРы! Они и так слишком много могли узнать, просто наблюдая за ними и читая результаты их тестов. Эль, добравшаяся до углубленной информации по психологии, долго шипела, что если опытный специалист даже из одного рисунка мог вытянуть множество всякой всячины, то что говорить о тестах, специально разработанных психологами и для психологов! А они на них отвечали!

Результатом общения с психологами так же стала большая социализация. Как ни удивительно, ее следствием оказалась и большая внимательность к окружающим. Зимний Солдат стал оценивать их чуть иначе, не как лучше и быстрее устранить – это произошло в первые часы общения, а как людей рядом. Но именно из-за психологов паранойя расцветала пышным цветом во всех трех личностях, а гасить ее они не собирались. Эти психологи так и не проинформировали их о сделанных на основе общения и тестов выводах!

Среди Мстителей так же оказалась одна русская. Она, оказывается, была знакома с Зимним Солдатом, но ни Джей, ни Эль, ни даже Зима так и не вспомнили, кто из девочек экспериментальной разнополой группы, с которой их столкнули в конце восьмидесятых, мог оказаться ею. А вот она их запомнила, и теперь время от времени прибегала поболтать. Почему она их не боялась? Ведь на ту группу натравили Зимнего Солдата для нагнетания большего ужаса. В общем, девица нервировала. Складывалось впечатление, что она набивалась в доверенные лица.

– _В закадычные подружки_ , – фыркала Эль. – _Чтобы с ней делились информацией_.

– _Странно. Занять место психологов хочет?_ – удивлялся Джей.

– _Не поможет!_ – хмыкнул Зима мрачно. – _Не доверяем._

Русская, Наташа Романова, оставалась неприятностью. Она умудрялась разговорить даже Зиму, что тут говорить про Эль и Джея. Только строгий контроль за словами позволял удерживать ее на расстоянии. Но при этом обидеться на вредительницу не получалось, даже когда она начинала рассуждать кого с кем свести. Эль вообще старалась при ней не высовываться наружу, слишком уж Наташа умела располагать к себе. А так посмотришь – просто роковая соблазнительница. Идеальный разведчик и диверсант...

Стрелка, Клинта Бартона, оценить пока не получалось. Он занял позицию наблюдателя, и показывать свое мнение не торопился. В результате с ним общалась чаще Эль, пытаясь понять, что от него ожидать. Тщетно. Так что они втроем решили считать его опасным. На всякий случай.

Ученый, Беннер, был странным уже из-за реакции на него. То он ощущался чуть ли не безобиднее мыши, то вдруг казался самым опасным из встреченных ранее людей. Определить, что с ним такое, не получалось, только и оставалось держаться от него подальше и сожалеть, что в тактический костюм не облачишься.

Да, они никому не доверяли. Вообще. Все живущие в Башне были себе на уме, всем им было что-то нужно. Все что-то скрывали. Но почему-то очень хотели, чтобы Зимний Солдат раскрылся перед ними. Смешно!

Хозяев башни и того любопытного ученого очень интересовала бионическая рука. Но пока ни один из них не решился предложить Зимнему Солдату отсоединить ее для лучшего изучения. Попробовали бы они! Раздражало даже то, что они вообще ее касались. Все личности с трудом согласились на обследования в зафиксированном состоянии, потому что после некоторых манипуляций с трудом сдержали инстинктивные реакции сломать шею рисконавту. Опять же, доверия исследователям не было, и согласие они получили только после того, как убедились, что фиксаторы реагируют и на их голос, а не только на приказы фанатичных исследователей.

Мужская половина Старков пыталась показать себя друзьями. Железный Человек и его отец чуть ли не хором твердили, что способны улучшить руку. Ну-ну. Довериться тому, кто насильно притащил в опасное логово, пусть и не недоброжелателей, но и не союзников, и тому, кто, возможно, сейчас много сильнее? А если вспомнить, что здесь же есть еще одна? Можно ли при этом себя настолько ослаблять? Договор договором, а верить все равно нельзя. Но подумать об этом можно. Возможно они действительно решатся, когда в Башню окончательно переселится Капитан Америка. Гарант договора? Вот пусть и защищает во время ослабления. Усилить себя всегда полезно. Тренировки, конечно, тоже усиливают, да вот беда – искусственная рука не натренировывается. И ей нужно техобслуживание.

Сами Старки уже старательно конструировали новую руку, решив, что старую проще демонтировать. Но! В новую конечность можно было всунуть слишком много всякой всячины, тем более для гениальных изобретателей. О своей старой руке Зимний Солдат в лице Джея и Зимы узнал в свое время все и даже несколько неприятных сюрпризов демонтировал. А вот о конечности, создаваемой Старками, узнать не получалось ровным счетом ничего – Говард и Энтони развели такую секретность на ровном месте, что умудрились заинтересовать всех Мстителей Башни и их соратников. И никто еще не похвастался, что узнал хоть малейшую крупицу информации. Более совершенную руку хотелось... а подозрения давить нет.

А еще им было скучно. Попытки поиграть в кошки-мышки с искусственным интеллектом Башни. Попытки, где успешные, где нет, забраться в запрещенные для проникновения места. Тренировки, тренировки и стрельбы, почти всегда в одиночестве. Только миссис Старк, пусть и опасающаяся, систематично появлялась в предпочитаемом ими тренажерном зале, якобы для поддержки формы, а на самом деле контролируя. Невозможность выйти наружу без сопровождения, невозможность выйти в мировую паутину, и, как следствие, отсутствие реальной работы. Скучно. К чему все это? Пытаются вызвать срыв?

Размышляя о своих проблемах и борясь со скукой, они позабыли о другом, притом не вспомнили даже слова Железного Человека. И командир, и Капитан Америка знали их, и в лицо, и длительное время. Пусть и в разные года. И они явились в Башню вместе.

– _Вот ведь!_ – ахнула Эль. – _У нас неприятности!_

Джей, как раз встретивший тяжелый взгляд Капитана Америка, согласился:

– _Да, он теперь знает многое о нас. И уверен в том, что мы солгали._

– _Справимся_ , – произнес Зима.

Эль была не так уверена в этом, но возражать не стала. В ней горело предчувствие неприятностей. Капитан Америка в одиночестве – еще терпимо, но если здесь же останется командир, то ой-ей...

 **Вернуть нельзя**

Мечта о тактическом костюме и маске не оставляла тройственного Зимнего с момента переселения Капитана Америка и командира, то есть Роджерса и Рамлоу в Башню, особенно при общении с ними. Эль в их присутствии просто застывала, оставляя Джей и Зиму без помощи. А если учесть, что у Джея оба они так же вызывали какое-то иррациональное напряжение, то в реальности отдуваться приходилось Зиме, и тот совсем не радовался такому счастью, причем очень уж частому.

Ладно уж, когда эти двое вместе или поодиночке просто присоединялись к тренировкам, там все проходило привычно, за исключением большей силы и регенерации Капитана, то есть Роджерса, и как следствие, тогда вообще можно было не сдерживаться. А вот разговоры с ними постоянно утыкались в прошлое, говорить о котором Зимний Солдат не хотел, о чем несколько раз сообщал. Но Капитан Америка слова старательно игнорировал, пытаясь вытянуть наружу того, кого не существовало, огорчаясь своим неудачам, но не опуская руки, а тут же пытаясь добраться до них с другой стороны. Его «а помнишь...», «как ты уже знаешь...», «мы с тобой...», «в Бруклине ты...», «твоя мама...», «после плена...» и так далее ничего кроме раздражения не вызывали. И не только у них. Уже через несколько дней таких разговоров постоянно присутствующий при них командир, Рамлоу, начал беситься. В результате общение стало больше напоминать агрессивные выпады в обе стороны, отчего Зимний Солдат просто замолкал, а Роджерс сначала тихо, а потом все активнее одергивал своего спутника, но все равно продолжал приходить вместе с ним. Зато в тренировочных схватках после командир действовал намного более агрессивно, что тоже нравилось Зиме и Джею.

Эль расстраивала. Она как будто старалась отдалиться, оставить их, уйти... И если это происходило из-за этих двоих, то лучше бы им вообще не приходить. Так ведь не отставали! После визитов или столкновений с командиром и Капитаном Америка от нее тянуло такой печалью, что Джей и Зима даже не представляли, как к ней подступиться. А она молчала.

Утром, отговорив Марию Старк присоединяться, они направились в зал, собираясь выплеснуть накопившуюся агрессию в одиночестве. Как ни странно это предложила именно Эль, а остальные поддержали – ведущей в тренировке она выступала редко, и была надежда, что вымотавшись, она вернется в прежнее состояние. Но уже на подходе стало слышно, что в зале проходит спарринг. Они заинтересовались, кого принесло сюда, когда у каждого имелись свои тренажерные залы – со слов Старка-младшего он спроектировал их на каждом этаже.

Эль застыла в дверях, шокировано глядя через прозрачную стенку, как Капитан Америка нанес сильный удар, от которого командир отлетел к стене, после прыгнул туда же и... вместо того, чтобы продолжать, вдруг встал на колено рядом, положил руки на плечи, не позволяя противнику подняться, и впился яростным поцелуем в тонкие, скривившиеся в сардонической усмешке губы. Командир жарко ответил, подавшись вперед всем телом.

– _Именно я думала, может ли мужчина хотеть мужчину. Теперь знаю. Но я-то по-прежнему просто одна треть..._ – горько рассмеялась Эль.

– _Эль?_ – Джей и Зима, почти захлебнувшись в эмоциях, причем не только ее, просто не знали, что сказать.

– _Я даже понять не могу, кого вообще ревную..._

– Они прекрасны, правда? – произнес подошедший сзади Энтони Старк. – Настолько, что эмоционально затягивают даже гетеросексуалов.

– Другого места не нашли? – потеряно произнесла Эль, пока не способная отойти в глубину сознания, чтобы дать место более адекватному.

– Тебя ждали, – ехидно отозвался гений. – Хотя, похоже, тебя-то как раз и не затянуло, а только шокировало. Импотенция?

– Нет, – по-прежнему шокировано сообщила Эль, повернувшись к Старку. – Химическая кастрация.

– Интересно как, – Энтони придвинулся ближе. – И твой организм не восстановился? Забавно. А все же возбуждающе, хоть я и по женщинам... Но почему так отчаянно? Боятся потерять друг друга?

– _Эль, да пусти ты меня! Ты сейчас несколько не в себе!_ – вмешался Джей. – _Ты уже выдала то, о чем мы молчать собирались!_

– _Они действительно прекрасны. И правильно я сделала, что ни разу не согласилась на ваше шутливое предложение. Было бы больнее. Но простите, я и сейчас не могу..._

И Эль решительно отступила, умудрившись спрятаться сама и скрыть свои чувства, только что опалявшие Зиму и Джея.

– Почему боятся? – спросил Джей, стараясь не прислушиваться к происходящему за спиной. И пусть там только целовались, но все равно!

– Из-за тебя. Ты им обоим нужен.

– Причем тут я к их отношениям?

– _Эль?_

– _Не чувствую ее_ , – отозвался Зима. – _Далеко ушла. Не отзывается._

– _Черт!_ – Джей растеряно заметался. – _Знали же, что она влюблена в командира, потакали, вот и..._

– _Нам он тоже нравится. Кстати, не только он. Поэтому ей трудно._

Прислушиваясь к себе, Джей и Зима неожиданно осознали, что чувства Эль потихоньку наплывают на них, как будто бы Эль пыталась раствориться, слиться с ними, исчезнуть.

– _Эль! Не надо!_

– Вот и подумай об этом. Кстати, зачем я пришел. Тут твоя рука готова. Пойдешь смотреть?

Только смотреть? Джей задумался. Паранойя говорила об опасности доверия, но ощущение, как капля за каплей растворяется Эль, заставляло думать о возможности вытянуть ее обратно. И почему-то в голову приходила только боль. Могло бы помочь и обнуление, но только в ближайшее время. Когда Эль не станет окончательно – будет поздно. Машины же поблизости не было.

– Если меня устроит, то ее сразу же и установите?

– Если захочешь.

– Что же, пошли.

В лаборатории, когда Джей внимательно осматривал руку под заинтересованными взглядами Говарда и Энтони Старков, младший как бы мимоходом поинтересовался, насколько часто у него меняется настроение. Джей, собравшийся передавать контроль над телом Зиме, для его оценки, нейтрально отметил, что все зависит от ситуации. Оба жалели об одном – Эль упорно не находилась, а ее ощущения все больше становились как будто бы их. Они торопились. Какие опасения, какая там паранойя! Эль нужно было остановить. Маячки-взрывчатка-неподчинение? Не страшно! Главное – возвращение части себя. Думали как-то о слиянии? Спасибо, но без Эль они не хотели оставаться!

– Неплохо. Установите? – спросил Зима.

– Ты понимаешь, что будет больно? – поинтересовался Энтони, фанатично глядя на Зимнего Солдата. Видимо, ему очень хотелось заняться операцией по вживлению.

Говард хмыкнул и отправился в соседнее помещение. Там сразу же загудели несколько моторов, потянуло сквозняком – вентиляция перешла на другой режим.

– Обезболивание не подействует, – равнодушно констатировал Зима. – Проверьте фиксаторы, чтобы меня выдержали.

Чем больнее – тем лучше. Эль очень не любила боль, и потому у нее не могло получиться продолжить растворение. Она должна вернуться!

– Ты что, Стивена звать не будешь? – крикнул Говард. – Ты же нам не доверял!

– Нет. Не буду.

– Конечность нужно будет присоединить к нервам, – напомнил вежливый голос искусственного интеллекта Башни. – Приглашаю доктора Беннера.

Зима сжал живую руку в кулак и решительно шагнул в помещение, где планировалась операция. Там стояла металлическая кушетка с фиксаторами, мигала аппаратура, какой-то шустрый робот притаскивал поднос за подносом какой-то медицинской гадости и расставлял ее на столах. Стерильна ли эта была гадость – Зиму не интересовало. Переживет.

Равнодушно осмотревшись, Зима стянул футболку, бросив ее на пол, а потом улегся на живот на кушетку. Фиксаторы сразу же сомкнулись на правой руке и ногах, а Говард быстро перетянул и тело ремнями.

– Руку зафиксируй, – недовольно бросил Зима. Не хватало только теперь убить кого.

– Я удержу, – ухмыльнулся Говард, прикрепляя к протезу клеммы электродов. – А потом она отключится.

Они знают одно из слабых мест. Что еще им известно о конструкции Зимнего Солдата? Но это уже не важно. Зиме и Джею нужно вернуть Эль! И плевать, в чем еще они себя выдадут.

Энтони заговорил с кем-то за дверью, а Говард как раз в это время включил подсоединенный прибор. Зима немедленно постарался взять под контроль собственное агрессивное желание убить посмевшего причинить боль. Но Говард действительно смог удержать и протез, и дернувшееся тело, а электроды и так не отсоединились. Потрепыхавшись еще немного, протез вырубился.

– _Контроль... Функционирование опасно ограничено_ , – сам себе отчитался Зима.

Джей, так же прошитый болью, пытался найти Эль, но ее все не было.

– _Будет еще больнее_ , – постарался он ободрить и себя, и Зиму. – _Может быть, когда начнут отсоединять руку от нервов, Эль найдется..._

Они больше не следили за происходящим снаружи, пронизываемые все возрастающими волнами боли, когда наконец загорелась знакомая светлая искорка. Только она действительно выглядела так, будто сейчас погаснет.

– _Что происходит?_ – слабо спросила она, а потом испуганно вскрикнула, не слыша радостных возгласов Джея и Зимы. – _Мы что, попались? Не позволю снова!_

Она как будто выросла, охватывая собой Джей и Зиму, замыкая на себе всю испытываемую их телом боль, и начала произносить триггеры.

– _Приказ: не активировать на триггеры активации Зимнего Солдата слуховой анализатор!_ – закончила она так и не проверенную команду и погасла.

– _Эль?_

Ее чувства захлестнули осиротевших Зиму и Джея, осознавших, что их приязнь к Капитану Америка и командиру были только отражением ее чувств. А последним своим всплеском она так же сделала попытку защитить их от активации режима.

– _Эль!_

Она так же очень любила своих «разум» и «ярость», будучи их «чувством». Теперь «чувство» навсегда стало их частью. Эль больше не существовало.

Хотелось ненавидеть тех, из-за кого Эль решила уйти, но не получалось. Она слишком сильно и долго была влюблена в командира, она начала влюбляться в Капитана Америка. И решила просто не мешать. Она не знала, что ее чувства не угаснут вместе с ее сознанием. Она даже представить не могла, что эти чувства наслоятся на уже имеющиеся симпатии Джея и Зимы. Она не знала...

Боль снаружи оказалась слабее душевной боли.

 **Один**

Зимний Солдат сидел в кресле у окна и неосознанно сжимал и разжимал новую руку. На самом деле сейчас обе оставшиеся личности замкнулись внутри, не зная, как пережить уход Эль. Равновесие ушло, и они не знали, как можно заполнить оставшуюся пустоту, не знали, как удержаться... На краю. И не знали, что будет, если не удержатся.

Они чувствовали, кто вокруг кто-то суетится, кто-то пытался растормошить их, дозваться, докричаться. Потом накормить, напоить, добиться хоть чего-нибудь. Но не реагировали ни на что. Эль не было, осталась только ее память и память о ней.

Джей винил себя. Он недооценил ситуацию. Именно из-за его решения Эль не стало. Зиму, пытавшегося его образумить, Джей игнорировал, не собираясь слушать пусть и логичные, но опровержения. Вина просто душила.

– _Достал!_ – вдруг рявкнул Зима, почти врезаясь в него всем своим холодом. – _Виноват он! Эль уже растворялась! Ты выбрал самый быстрый из возможных здесь способов. Ты не знал, как быстро она отдавала себя. Когда она вспыхнула, она уже почти ушла! Только потому она не поняла, что за боль. И она сама выбрала! Не смей брать на себя ее решение!_

Джей шарахнулся в сторону. Он и не знал, что Зима способен на такую прочувствованную речь, и она-то наконец заставила его взяться за ум. Эль действительно выбрала сама. И вина-виной, но сейчас они находились в месте, где не доверяли никому. Какого черта он именно тут решил предаться рефлексии?! Да еще так, что Зима не смог взять их общее тело под контроль! А ведь это именно так, потому что они не осознают, что снаружи происходит. Только чувствуют. И чувствуют неправильность.

И Зима слишком сильно ожог своим холодом, и после его холод резко ослабел. Или он сам оказался холоднее? Неправильно! Все неправильно...

Зима явно слабел. Себя Джей оценить не мог, но, похоже, с ним тоже все было не в порядке. Чувствовалось, как снаружи кто-то опять их тормошил, звал, но отозваться не было сил. Казалось, он тоже уходил в неизвестность, а голос Зимы, еще слышимый, становился все тише. Зима ли слабел? Или сам Джей? А может быть они оба...

Мысли едва-едва появлялись, пока все существо не пронзил синий обжигающий свет, заставляющий запылать снова. Но только Джея. Зиме этот свет оказался вреднее. Пусть он и прижимал Зиму к Джею, но с каждой новой вспышкой Зима уменьшался, таял, будто действительно соответствовал своему имени. Джей, преодолевая сопротивление, потому что Зима так же старался защитить его, пытался прикрыть его, подставить себя взамен, но не получалось – свет как будто кто-то оборудовал самонаведением, и он целенаправленно бил именно по Зиме. Его удары заставляли Джея полыхать все сильнее, но все бесполезно – помочь не удавалось. И на десятой вспышке Зимы не стало. Его память, опыт и знания талой рекой влились в Джея, как ранее знания, опыт и память Эль. Но сам Джей был один. Их не стало!

В ярости распахнув глаза, Джей рванулся вперед, пытаясь разбить уже угасавшую арку над ним, но в руки и ноги вцепился кто-то сильный, на грудь навалился еще кто-то, в стороны с шорохом одежд и испуганными выкриками шарахнулись невидимые люди. Щелкнули магнитные оковы, приковывая конечности к холодной поверхности, с таким же щелчком застегнулась металлическая полоса на шее. Только после этого навалившиеся на него отступили, но Джей так и не увидел, кто его держал – сейчас перед ним было только одно зло, которое он до ужаса хотел уничтожить – арка синего света. Он был убежден – именно она виновата в уничтожении Зимы. А ведь они еще ухода Эль пережить не смогли.

Больно... одному быть больно!

Винить какой-то агрегат – безумие? Пусть! Пока виноватый он. Потом... потом Джей разберется. Сковали? Кто и за что – пока не важно. Обычно их... боль нахлынула приливом, заставляя задохнуться – их больше нет, остался только он, один, значит, придется привыкать думать в единственном числе – его сковывали от страха, когда подозревали, что Зимний Солдат начнет убивать. Здесь – где бы это здесь ни было – его тоже испугались.

Джей перестал рваться. Осмелеют – отпустят. Потом.

В руку кольнуло, по вене прошлась жгучая волна, убирая ярость. Отработанный шприц звякнул иглой о металл – куда-то отбросили. Джей медленно повернул голову, рассматривая присутствующих. Ожидаемо совсем рядом были Капитан Америка, Старки в полном составе и почему-то командир. Чуть позади за ними ученый и русская, к стенам жались психологи и кто-то из медиков. Или техников. Или кто они тут.

– Успокоился? – спросил кто-то, а кто – Джей не понял. – У него метаболизм зверский, повторно препарат не сработает, если что.

Успокоился? Можно и так сказать. Джей не привык ощущать такой наплыв чувств. Обычно они делились на троих, и большая часть приходилась на Эль. Сейчас придется учиться держать себя в руках. Неумение контролировать свои чувства, да с такой силой, до невероятности опасно. Загнать их внутрь, выстроить ледяную стену, не показывать никому. Все чувства сейчас его... и только его одного.

Взгляд упал на командира. Знакомое лицо, знакомая саркастическая полуулыбка, но в глазах незнакомое чувство. Беспокойство? В груди тянуще заныло, напоминая отражение чувств Эль, но сильнее, много сильнее.

Капитан Америка, Роджерс. Взгляд, как у побитого пса. В чем он сейчас решил себя обвинить? Можно подумать в том, что помогал сковать – это ведь явно он навалился всем телом, не позволяя вскочить. Но слабо верится, это он должен был воспринять правильно, как защиту окружающих от опасного Зимнего Солдата.

В груди заныло чуть сильнее. И как Эль это терпела?

Старки, все трое. Они такие разные, но выражение их лиц одинаково. Они ждут. Чего?

Джей закрыл глаза. Людей не понять. Тем более ему. Он и так не очень человек, а уж после ухода Эль и Зимы тем более. Раз людей ему не понять, то нечего смотреть. Пусть сами скажут, что им надо от него.

– Ты как? – спросил кто-то. Кто? Почему-то не получалось опознать чужие голоса. Но и открывать глаза, чтобы по движению губ определить говорившего, Джей не хотел.

– Никак, – холодно ответил Джей. И что тут еще ответишь? Во мне не стало двух третей, а так все прекрасно? Не дождутся!

Напряженно вытянувшись, насколько позволяли магнитные фиксаторы, он уставился на уже не светящуюся арку.

– Ты был не в себе три месяца, тебя привели в чувство, а ты сейчас не хочешь отвечать? – возмутился неопознаваемый. Почему-то казалось, что возмутился именно Роджерс, но проверять Джей не торопился.

– Я не просил. Сдох бы и все, – ядовито огрызнулся Джей.

Люди зашушукались, кого-то дергая вопросами. Кто-то упоминал об остановленном распаде личности. Еще кто-то утверждал, что распад личности не остановлен. Тут же разразился спор, посыпаемый медицинскими терминами. Джей упорно смотрел на потолок, и не думая выделять в гуле голосов реплики. Все равно. Потом магнитные фиксаторы разомкнулись, и знакомые руки помогли подняться. Джей привычно подчинился, наваливаясь всем весом на плечо командира. Стоять было сложно, как после криокамеры. Потом, почти сразу, рядом оказался Капитан Америка, Роджерс, поддерживая. А когда Роджерс на середине пути куда-то подхватил Джея на руки, тот внезапно осознал... Среди всей собравшейся говорливой толпы именно командир... Рамлоу... нет, Брок, первым решил помочь. Пусть его никто и не просил.

 **Бегство из Башни**

Все, что раньше делилось на троих, чуть не уничтожило одного. Джею пришлось очень постараться во время сложностей с попытками научиться владеть собой. Долгое время относительно нормально спаринговать он мог только с тремя людьми – старшими Старками и Стивом. Четвертый, командир, Брок, пришел сам, и выгнать его не получилось. А сам он, быстрый, легкий, подвижный, был способен продержаться долго, стараясь вымотать, как волк медведя, главное под удар не подвернуться, особенно когда Джей забывался, позволяя отпустить себя, свою реакцию, скорость и силу. Так физические тренировки превратились и в эмоциональные, и Джею пришлось удерживать никому не нужные порывы и тягу. К тому же Брок никогда не оказывался в зале наедине с Джеем – окружающие боялись его срывов – только при подстраховке Стивом, способным предотвратить смертоносную атаку в случае потери контроля, так что эмоции просто захлестывали.

Джей, как и Эль ранее, не мог уже разобрать, в кого из этих двоих он влюблен, кто из них нужен и кого ревновал. Похоже, влюбился в обоих, и ревнует тоже обоих. И нужны тоже оба. Он пытался не показывать своих чувств, скрываясь за привычным равнодушием, но по-прежнему в присутствии Брока и Стива чувствовал вырывающиеся эмоции. Равнодушие оставалось напускным, не становилось зашитой. Казалось, все окружающие это видели. А после выяснилось, что эти сволочи на самом деле договорились со Старками контролировать его. Именно потому они и не отставали от него ни днем, ни ночью – например, если вдруг Джей являлся ночью на стрельбище, то уже минут через пять туда же приходили они оба.

Остальные люди так не задевали. Не понимающий, как Зима сдерживал постоянную ярость, оставаясь холодным, как одноименное время года, как Эль контролировала себя, Джей задумался над возвращением к отстраненности. Те люди в Башне его не интересовали, пока не трогали. После оценки и приведения их в категории «безопасный», «условно безопасный», «опасный при определенных условиях», «опасный» и «очень опасный, узнать слабые места», он в основном не замечал их. Со Стивом и Броком так не вышло. Стоило им только показаться, как они приковывали его внимание. Черт, они приковывали его внимание даже тогда, когда их и в поле зрения не было. Даже тогда, когда их и в Башне не оказывалось! «Что же, отстраненность – так отстраненность. Я научился называть их по именам. Теперь нужно вернуться к прежней манере общения!»

Команда была принята к исполнению. Джей старательно ловил себя на попытках произнести имя, заменяя его фамилией, и довольно скоро понял, что постоянное обдумывание своих слов и действий действительно помогают сдерживаться. Причем настолько, что даже в спарринге он уже не скатывался в ярость, в которой раньше не замечал, как переставал контролировать силу ударов.

Странное дело, чем спокойнее он себя вел, тем интенсивнее стала опека. Вокруг засуетились даже те, кто с опаской шарахался с его пути, персоны категории «безопасный». Что их встревожило? Да кто ж знает. Люди странные...

Вот например Роджерс с Рамлоу. Они ведь пара, хоть Джей это понял и не сразу, даже после того поцелуя. Так какого... черта они не могут проявлять свои чувства у себя? Почему надо обязательно попасться ему? И мало того, что он теперь ревнует, сам не зная кого, так еще одна проблема появилась.

«Эмоционально затягивает даже гетеросексуалов, да, Старк? А предупредить, что только от взгляда на них таких может встать, нельзя было...»

Какая-то тварь удалила ампулу из-под лопатки. Явно во время операции по присоединению руки. Какого хуя скальпели (или чем они там работали) этих придурков понесло туда, спрашивается? За миновавшее время, без постоянного поступления в кровь отравы, организм успешно справился с восстановлением повреждений, и сейчас недвусмысленно требовал совсем не воздержания.

Интенсивность тренировок возросла по экспоненте.

Еще бы отвлекающие факторы не появлялись...

Да уж, гормональный дисбаланс, подростковые выбрыки...

О странностях людей заставляла думать и мужская половина Старков. Джей хотел было возместить затраты на новый протез – о проживании в Башне и не собирался заикаться, поскольку насильно притащили, а вот на руку изобретатели потратили немало усилий. Но старший только отмахнулся, сообщив, что он и так в неоплатном долгу, расплатиться с которым никогда не удастся. О каком таком долге была речь? А младший утащил к себе, сделал попытку напоить, позабыв, что алкоголь на Джея не действует, долго трепался, но так туманно, что Джей только позже, после того, как восстановил разговор в памяти, понял, что через все словоблудие, подначки и попытки поддеть его благодарили за жизнь родителей, радовались возможности испытать множество изобретений, и велели не маяться дурью, а активно использовать подарок. Кто бы говорил про дурь!

Хотя дурью в Башне страдали многие. Если подумать, Джей тоже ею умудрился заразиться. Он слишком долго позволял другим решать за себя. Даже когда, наконец, они... привычно подавив боль, ведь «их» больше нет, он поспешил поправить себя – когда он вырвался, то опять подчинился. Теперь уже Старку.

Пора снова брать на себя ответственность за свою жизнь. Пока взрослеть.

Принятое решение оказалось на удивление легко выполнить. Самым сложном было отогнать от себя основных соглядатаев. Но неожиданно для этого оказалось достаточно вогнать себя в ярость (а причина была – и еще какая – Роджерс и Рамлоу чуть не замучили его своей откуда-то взявшейся заботой и почему-то агрессией друг к другу) и высказать правду. Смешно, когда их удалось ткнуть в то, что они умудрились забыть, кто он такой, сколько на нем крови, что они трясутся над ним, как над беспомощным щеночком... Смотреть на них было весело. Тем более после того, как он добавил, что его можно было считать не оружием ГИДРы, а наемником, не отказывающимся ни от одного задания, максимум, корректирующим его по своей воле. И не важно, что была кодировка. И без триггеров из ГИДРы можно было уйти только на тот свет, естественно, пока она не получила сокрушительный удар. Все правда, но почему-то она их ошарашила настолько, что вечером в тире они не появились, вместо них была Мария Старк, которая, дойдя вместе с ним до лифта, направилась к себе.

Одарив усмешкой закрывшиеся двери лифта, Джей поинтересовался у искусственного интеллекта Башни:

– Мне по-прежнему запрещен выход в город в одиночестве?

– Нет, мистер Зима. Мистер Старк отменил запрет. Но Капитан Америка просил обратиться к нему, если вы куда-нибудь соберетесь.

– И обратитесь? – спросил Джей.

– Вам мешать не велено, но охрана поставит его в известность.

Джей хмыкнул. Его вот так иносказательно уведомили, что если он решил прогуляться, то способ ухода может выбирать сам. Только при выходе официальным путем у него все же будет ненужное сопровождение. Ему же нужно проверить свое... и себя в том числе. Сможет ли он находиться среди людей, или стоит подождать, пока все окончательно нормализуется. Сможет ли он быть один среди чужих? Один в толпе, один в агрессивном и равнодушном мире, без постоянного присутствия рядом двух раздражающих, но так необходимых мужчин. Первый шаг из кокона, где обращение с ним – Джей теперь понимал – было невероятно аккуратным, как будто окружающие шли по минному полю, где минным полем был он сам.

Раз особых препятствий не оказалось, то следовало воспользоваться подвернувшимся случаем, тем более нетрадиционные способы покидания Башни разрабатывались довольно давно. Кто же знал, что воспользоваться ими случится с высочайшего позволения. Посмеявшись сам над собой, Джей переоделся, отобрал оружие и спокойно вышел в окно, услужливо открытое искусственным интеллектом. Даже уговаривать не пришлось. Точнее, наоборот – пришлось уговаривать не облегчать спуск по стене, а то этот интеллект предлагал сначала лестницу создать, потом джет подогнать, потом траекторию прыжка рассчитать. Да уж, выпроваживали с толком, чувством и расстановкой, чуть ли платочком вслед не махали. Даже вдруг желание возникло вернуться, чтобы проверить, не станут ли пинками выгонять, но Джей его героически преодолел, не менее героически покоряя спуск-стену, пока не надоело и он просто не разжал руки, привычно приземлившись с дополнительной амортизацией на протез – высота давно позволяла. Помахав рукой в сторону камер, то ли приветствуя невидимую охрану, то ли прощаясь с нею, он отправился к стоянке в отдалении. И не важно, что его машины там нет и быть не могло.

К вечернему Нью-Йорку, после покидания территории, прилегающей к Башне, пришлось некоторое время привыкать, слишком он оказался излишне шумным, сверкающим, оглушающим, многолюдно-многомашинным и безумным. Да уж, обитание в Башне действительно оказалось коконом. Но все же приспосабливаемость оставалась на высоте, и Джей смог быстро выполнить все задуманное – и с домом разобрался (Старки позаботились о своевременной оплате – знать бы, кто и по какой причине позволил им добраться до официального счета Джея, откуда она и производилась в дальнейшем), и лежки проверил, и прикупил новый комп взамен блокированного Старком, после чего, засев дома, снял сохраненные данные с камер, установленных в нескольких особенно подозрительных местах-явках на случай, если там появится кто из ГИДРы. А вот дальше планы не пошли. Дальше он двинулся от записи к записи уже по городским камерам, потому что обнаружил одну очень знакомую личность. Вот только что неделю назад забыл агент Ситуэлл, несколько раз бывавший в Башне, как чье-то доверенное лицо, на этой, пусть и засвеченной явке? Чье послание он взял из тайника? И почему никакой тревоги не проявил? Неужели ЩИТ полностью расслабился, решив, что очистился от ГИДРы? И теперь один из идейных даже не беспокоится. Джей не понимал, что происходит, особенно если вспомнить, что информация о Ситуэлле была им передана вместе с основным пакетом, но в дом уже зашла та, у кого он мог все уточнить.

– Смотрю, два безумных дракона свое сокровище не укараулили, – весело сказала Романова вместо приветствия, садясь рядом и ставя массивную сумку у ног, – и принцесса сбежала из Башни.

– Какого черта ваши, из ЩИТа, совсем мышей не ловят?! – не обращая внимания на сказанное, спросил Джей. – Тут у вас еще один ГИДРовец гуляет!

Он развернул перед ней экран, запуская ролик, где Ситуэлл брал что-то из тайника.

Романова равнодушно глянула и тычком пальца закрыла голограмму.

– Мы знаем. Сегодня у него как раз встреча, причем не абы с кем, а с одним из руководителей европейской части. Приглашаю поприсутствовать при встрече с фон Стракером. Заодно отвлекающим фактором поработаешь, принцессочка наша.

Вот оно как. Вот зачем выпроваживали. Похоже, его хотят засветить окончательно. Не явится одна из ГИДРовских голов без сопровождения в место, где недавно вычистили ячейку. Не идиоты. Так что даже если и захватят барона фон Стракера, то его охрана может уйти. И в европейской ГИДРе станет известно, что Зимний Солдат работает на ЩИТ. А он не работает. Он уйти собирался. Сволочи!

– И... все это согласовано? – медленно спросил Джей.

Романова внимательно посмотрела на заледеневшего собеседника.

– Там костюмированная вечеринка на тему Капитана Америка и его приключений. Тебя не узнают, – постаралась успокоить она его. – Сделаю прическу под Баки Барнса сороковых годов, форму тебе тоже принесла, она из тканой брони, перчатки натянешь. Наверняка там таких будет несколько штук, как и Ревущих Рейнджеров, а о Капитанах Америка и не говорю. Да и под меня многие девицы замаскируются. Уверена, там и Красных Черепов несколько окажется, и читаури, и кто знает кого еще...

– И фон Стракер туда пойдет? – удивился Джей.

– Мы выяснили, что именно он назначил Ситуэллу и место, и время. Ладно, переодевайся, времени маловато, – и Романова толкнула ему сумку. – Оружие можешь оставить. И обувь тоже.

– Спасибо за разрешение, – огрызнулся Джей.

Отвлекающий фактор? На костюмированной вечеринке? Где будут личности, пытающиеся изобразить тех, кем не являются? Интересно, кто же после встречи барона брать будет? Черной Вдовы маловато. Несколько отрядов огневой поддержки скрытно подвести не удастся, да и что они сделают среди толпы, которую нельзя положить. Должен быть кто-то еще из Мстителей, обязательно должен быть.

Да уж, отвлекающий фактор... Хоть бы не врали. Еще одна боевая единица им нужна, причем могущая помочь в вычислении незамеченных ГИДРовцев. И деморализующий фактор тоже, если барон сможет узнать Зимнего Солдата без выставленного на всеобщее обозрение протеза. Могли бы действительно просто попросить помощи.

Джей усмехнулся, глядя в зеркало. Ладно. Хотят поиграть – будет им игра. Но к ЩИТу он присоединяться не желал. Методики все равно похожи, пусть и мягче. И если они пытались его приручить, ориентируясь непонятно на какие выводы, даже сейчас, этой форме, зеркало отражало совсем не Джеймса Барнса. В зеркало насмешливо скалился очеловечившийся Зимний Солдат. Эль-Джей Зима.

Джей согласился с последовательностью шагов, когда Романова решила начать с компьютерного центра, осмотрев предполагаемое место действия и локализовав необходимые цели. Он же, запомнив выявленных, присоединился и, в свою очередь, выловил жучки и «червей», заблокировал лишних наблюдателей и слухачей, как официальных, так и тайных. За вторыми по приказу Романовой сразу же отправилась группа.

Дальше было весело. Клуб оказался неплохой проверкой, причем направленной на достижение нескольких целей. Да, захват был важен, но не менее важной оказалась и оценка действий самого Джея, его реакций, его состояния. Для самого Джея и, наверняка для тех, кому доложатся Романова и ее подстраховка.

Джей радовался, обнаружив, что в толпе не страшно, что чужие прикосновения не вызывают агрессию, громкая музыка не мешает слышать, а вспышки света не заставляют запаниковать. Но о цели своей он не забывал. Ситуэлл его не интересовал, им должна была заняться Романова, а вот барон и его сопровождение были опаснее. И потому скользя в ряженой толпе, он потихоньку устранял охрану. И ничего такого – тычок пальцем в одного, слабое касание шеи у второго, там небольшой рывок, тут подтолкнуть девушку, чтобы неудачно упала, там закрутить вроде бы влюбленную парочку, а в результате почти драка, причем совершенно других людей. В результате охране к объекту не подойти.

Чего не ожидалось, так врывания в зал Роджерса и Рамлоу. Народ и не обратил внимания на очередных припозднившихся Капитана Америка и какого-то из штурмовиков, а вот взгляд Джея как будто притянуло туда. И они его тоже смогли высмотреть в танцующей толпе. И если Роджерс застыл на мгновение, не ожидая увидеть Джея таким, то Рамлоу рванул вперед, умудряясь не сталкиваться с танцорами и не мешать им.

Джей сам себе улыбнулся. «Злые они что-то. Поиграем!» Адреналин кипел в крови, когда он прижался в танце к ближайшему охраннику барона, одному из последних, и соблазняюще улыбнулся, будто приглашая составить компанию на остаток вечера. Неожиданно тот поплыл, одаряя Джея масляным взглядом. Чужие руки легли на талию, вызывая несколько брезгливое желание отбросить их, но Джей не позволил себе ему поддаться, зато просто ускользнул в сторону в танце. И пусть Джей знал, что в него когда-то заложили и способность быстро захомутать объект не зависимо от пола, но чтобы так сразу поддаться на соблазн, на улыбку и томный взгляд! Отвратительно! Этого верзилу тренировать бы и тренировать. Настолько отвлекаться нельзя. Да уже поздно.

Двойной яростный рык просто смел с пути к Джею танцующих. Охранник, не успевший снова поймать желанного партнера, улетел в противоположную сторону – до них добрался Рамлоу. Роджерс же, чуть припозднившийся, ухватил Джея за воротник, подтягивая к себе с рявком:

– Какого черта!

Джей с веселым смехом вывернулся, позволяя разорвать на себе китель и рубашку слева. При этом Роджерс как бы случайно отлетел в сторону барона, сшибая последнего баронского охранника. Провоцирующее прогнувшись и весело оскалившись промахнувшемуся Рамлоу, Джей мягко подскочил к Роджерсу.

– Я не ваша собственность! – сообщил он ему почти в губы. Желание наклониться чуть ниже, коснуться, было почти непреодолимым. – И на вас обоих не покушаюсь. Нечего и вам за мной ходить! С кем хочу, с тем и буду. Да вот хоть с ним!

И разогнувшись, обнял барона фон Стракера, до последнего не чувствовавшего в ссоре влюбленных подвоха, левой рукой и только тогда позволил прорехе в одежде разойтись, чтобы попавшийся заметил блестящий в прорехе металл протеза. Побледневший барон дернулся в попытке вырваться и застыл, как кролик перед удавом, когда протез предупреждающе сжался сильнее.

Роджерс и явно все услышавший, несмотря на музыку, Рамлоу, неверяще смотрели на улыбнувшегося им через плечо Джея, уводившего «выбранного» им мужчину. Похоже, они действительно не знали о проводимой тут операции.

Джей все же понял, о чем ему почти прямо твердили и младший Старк, и Романова, так что говорил вымученную правду. Болезненную для себя. Сказать это все равно следовало, раньше или позже. Почему бы и не сейчас. Он не собирался становиться между этими двоими. Он просто помешательство для них, ничего больше.

И все равно больно рвать по живому. Пусть в основном это чувства, оставшиеся от Эль... Грустно улыбаясь сам себе, он решил, что все же постарается забыть эти чувства. И да, Эль бы его одобрила. Она ведь тоже не собиралась разбивать сложившуюся пару.

– Ну, здравствуй, дом. Я совсем вернулся, не так, как вчера вечером, – произнес Джей, ставя сумку на диван.

Пришла пора обустраиваться. Из Нью-Йорка он теперь никуда не собирался ехать – в договоре с Фьюри это особо оговаривалось. Сам же Фьюри обещал, что его не станут принуждать к сотрудничеству, только если он сам захочет помочь. В том же разговоре было сообщено и о «жучках», установленных на всякий случай. Джей часть из них обнаружил еще при своем первом приходе, планировал заняться «дезинсекцией» позже, но теперь планы сменились. Договоренность. И согласно ей Джей теперь мог пополнить слишком скудный, по его мнению, арсенал. И начать устраивать линии защиты. И сможет без опаски избавляться от претендентов на трофей в лице Зимнего Солдата, если вдруг они появятся. А в случае, если прижмут особенно сильно, даже помощь обещали оказать. Хотя Джей и не представлял, кто и как может притащить тяжелое вооружение почти в центр города. Отмороженных из ГИДРы на континенте вроде бы не осталось.

 **Поймать на слове**

– Романова, какого хрена ты тут забыла? – возмущенно спросил Джей, опуская беретту.

Он бегом примчался домой на сигнал тревоги прямо из магазина, так и не купив себе пожрать, только для того, чтобы увидеть, как эта наглая девица потрошит его комп, причем с таким видом, будто он ей принадлежал!

– Поговорить пришла, – улыбнулась она.

Улыбка ее Джею не понравилась. Неправильной она была, вымученной и натянутой. Можно было предположить, что искусная лицедейка специально так поступила, пытаясь вызвать какой-то отзыв, но она не знала, как такие ужимки могли подействовать на нестандартно реагирующего на раздражители Джея. В общем, притворство откидывалось.

– Говори, – настороженно ответил он.

Романова развернула экран к нему.

– Ты знаешь, что Кэп и Рамлоу расстались? – спросила она, запуская файл.

– Впервые слышу.

Джей сузил глаза, глядя на экран, где Роджерс и Рамлоу злобно рычат друг на друга, где во время тренировки Роджерс чуть не убил Рамлоу, едва сумев остановиться, в еще одной тренировке уже Рамлоу чуть не сломал Роджерсу шею – и как только умудрился? – а на следующем ролике страйковцы вытаскивали кого-то обгорелого из горящего здания. Странное дело, командира видно не было. Новый ролик: Капитан Америка почти не заслоняясь своим щитом, ломился куда-то под массированным обстрелом. Несколько пуль чиркнули по бокам, но костюм не прорвали.

– Так вот, ставлю тебя в известность. И не кривись. Говорю о том, что, тебе явно интересно. Можешь не отрицать. Уже все, кроме тебя знали об их общем интересе к тебе. И все, кроме Кэпа и Рамлоу, так же знали о твоем интересе к ним. Слушай дальше! Молча! Только на вопросы отвечай. Знал ли ты, что они, не сговариваясь, караулили тебя?

– За домом кто-то следил. Поймать несогласованных со мной наблюдателей я не смог. После выноса дополнительной линии слежения, удаленное наблюдение прекратилось.

– Вот после этого они и сорвались. Наблюдение за тобой и рычание друг на друга временно приглушали их самоубийственные наклонности. А потом Николас из-за превышения... неважно из-за чего запретил допускать их к архивам наблюдения за тобой, и ты тоже перекрыл доступ. Они ударились во все тяжкие. Самоубийцы. Если с Кэпом все относительно нормально – он и после худшего выздоравливал, то Рамлоу сильно обгорел. Доктор Чо утверждает – не жилец, – улыбка Романовой уже давно исчезла. – Мистер Говард Старк просил сообщить тебе.

В груди Джея что-то оборвалось. «Обгорел... не жилец... Старк... Говард?!»

– Говард... передай Говарду, я приду.

Вот и пригодилась сыворотка. Оставалось надеяться, что она все еще годная, и может помочь.

Да уж, действительно засиделся. Столько всего пропустил. Дом-крепость создавал. Вот только зачем он нужен, если рядом не будет их? Пусть это самое «рядом» – на этой же планете, но – живые! Уход Эль и Зимы он выдержал, а вот без этих двоих... Зачем они так?

Джея не пустили в реанимацию, а у дверей отделения не предусматривалось мест для ожидания. Подразумевалось, что родня и так стоит у обзорного окна операционной и наблюдает. Или же по домам сидит, или в обмороке лежит. А что делать таким, как он? Он никто и звать никак для командира, для Рамлоу, для Брока... Даже не сослуживец – тем вообще-то позволили пойти к операционной, а Джею нет. И потому он смиренно ждал, застыв у дверей, пытаясь через звукоизолированные стены расслышать хоть что-то, кроме не нужных ему разговоров на другом этаже.

– Если он выживет, я не оставлю его. Их. Попрошусь в ЩИТ, конкретно в «Страйк», чтобы рядом с обоими, и не дам больше ни одному из них лезть на рожон, – беззвучно повторял он себе раз за разом.

А Старка-старшего все не было. Он обещал, что проверит сыворотку и привезет ее сюда, но не появлялся. И на звонки не отвечал.

За дверью раздался громкий крик, наполненный животной болью, и Джей не выдержал. Дверь разлетелась от одного удара левой рукой. Бледные медсестрички, уставившиеся в сторону операционной, откуда раздавался вопль, оглянулись и испуганно шарахнулись в стороны. Джей бросив по сторонам быстрый взгляд, почти сам не заметил, как оказался у окна в операционную. Он не понял, что почти сшиб с ног заместителя командира, не понял, что стоит совсем рядом с Роджерсом. Сейчас он видел только, как страшная судорога выламывала привязанного к операционному столу Брока, как врачи суетились, не зная, что делать, как старший Старк заворожено наблюдал за происходящим.

Все-таки Старка он пропустил.

Прямо на глазах на обожженном теле появлялась пленочка, которая постепенно становилась толще, превращаясь в настоящую кожу. И чем больше восстанавливался пострадавший организм, тем сильнее трещали кожаные фиксаторы, не рассчитанные на мощь модифицированных людей. Джей уцепился в первое, что попалось под руку, и сильно сжал.

– Не дам больше лезть на рожон. Не позволю! Не оставлю, – клятвенно обещал он себе.

Брок распахнул глаза и сразу же повернул голову в сторону окна. Не выдержав его взгляда, Джей чуть опустил голову, и увидел, что со всей дури вцепился в руку Стива, и под пальцами уже начали образовываться синяки. Не поднимая головы, Джей искоса глянул на него, но встретив прямой взгляд, упрямо вскинул голову.

– Баки, ты действительно так любишь его? Тогда я не стану...

– Да обоих вас я люблю! – шепотом рявкнул Джей. – И я не Баки! – а потом тише добавил: – Хотя какая разница, как ты меня зовешь. Если тебе так легче, то зови Баки...

Брок, все еще сотрясаемый изменениями, происходящими в теле, снова поймал взгляд Джея. Глядя прямо в глаза, он одними губами прошептал: «Ты сам сказал, любишь! Не отпущу. Мы не отпустим».

– Наш, – убежденно добавил на ухо Стив.

Да, только поняв, как легко потерять навсегда, можно осознать, что действительно важно. Да, им еще притираться и притираться друг к другу, впереди ждут скандалы и примирения, ревность и страсть, но сложно не понять одно – выбор есть всегда, главное его сделать не тогда, когда слишком поздно для чего бы ни было. И Джей выбрал.


End file.
